


El beso de una reina

by Janyo



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Infidelity, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2020-09-14 17:42:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 30,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20279791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janyo/pseuds/Janyo
Summary: Después del fracaso de la boda de Canterlot, la reina Chrysalis regresa con intención de nutrirse del amor de Shining Armor, haciéndose pasar por Cadance nuevamente cuando ella no está con su marido. Ella pensó que Shining no lo notaría como la primera vez, pero en esta ocasión, algo la delató. Fue un beso. El beso de una reina. -Capítulo 4: El corcel (in)domable-





	1. El amor en los tiempos de hambruna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como quizás algunos notaron con el cambio de imagen de perfil de hace meses, he sucumbido ante el encanto de las burras de colores (aka: My Little Pony) y era más que evidente que escribiría una historia para ese fandom. Lamentablemente le agarré cariño a un personaje que al parecer no es de los más populares, y más aún, me gustó una de las parejas más raras que se puedan tener, así que mis expectativas para que algún ser viviente además de mí lea esta cochinada, son prácticamente nulas, aún así, le daré una oportunidad.
> 
> Debo advertir que en esta historia se tratará mucho (aunque quizás sin enfatizar) el tema de la infidelidad y el engaño de pareja. Son temas que yo por lo general evito leer y mucho menos escribir, pero una idea surgió en mi cabeza y tenía que desarrollarla hasta ver a donde llegaba. Así que están más que advertidos de que este fanfic manejará ese temática, si la idea les desagrada o no quieren ver a una pareja canon como Shining Armor y Cadance fracturarse, será mejor que se abstengan de leer. Y aclaro, creo que es la primera vez que escribo de un tema así, no tengo la experiencia ni teórica ni práctica (Personalmente creo que la infidelidad es horrible y es algo que no le desearía ni a mi peor enemigo) de este tema, así que puede que tal vez no lo plasme de la mejor manera, pero que quede claro que esto es sólo ficción, yo lo veo sólo como mero entretenimiento, por favor, espero que tengan una visión similar.
> 
> Sin alargarnos más con mis quejas o inseguridades, espero que si alguien distinto a mí lee esto, disfrute de esta pecaminosa lectura. Hablando de pecaminosa, aunque la historia sea clasificación madura y contenga fuertes descripciones eróticas, no planeo que haya lemon, aunque no sé, me encuentro tentado a escribir quizás un poco. Dependiendo de como lo desarrolle y lo sienta adecuado, puede que lo incluya o no.
> 
> En fin, ahora sí, continúen con la lectura y no me odien mucho por favor.
> 
> Créditos: La imagen de portada pertenece al artista かじうら (Kajiura).

* * *

## Capítulo 1: El amor en los tiempos de hambruna

* * *

Casi cinco meses después de los acontecimientos de la boda de Canterlot entre la princesa Mi Amore Cadenza y Shining Armor, las cosas comenzaban a regresar lentamente a la normalidad en la capital de Equestria, al menos, de parte de los ponis, pues con los Simuladores o Cambiantes, la especie con características de insectos y la habilidad para suplantar a cualquier poni, la situación era más compleja.

Luego de ser expulsados de la capital con un potente rayo mágico y de amor, todos los cambiantes, incluyendo a su reina, terminaron derrotados y gravemente heridos a las afueras de Canterlot. Los más débiles perecieron al instante, algunos por la falta de su único alimento, el amor, sucumbieron ante sus heridas y el hambre días posteriores, el resto de los cambiantes y su soberana sólo sobrevivían a duras penas en una pequeña fortaleza provisional donde menos de la mitad de la colonia original de los ponis-insecto se aferraban a la vida.

—¡Su alteza! —Uno de los cientos de súbditos de la reina Chrysalis entró a los aposentos temporales de la soberana.

—¡Baje la voz, Comandante Forewing! —musitó de forma golpeada Chrysalis—. Hay docenas de mis súbditos aquí que necesitan reposar para no malgastar sus energías. ¡Más vale que sea importante! —dijo de forma golpeada pero con cierta suavidad en su voz para no despertar a sus ocupantes.

En una caverna de roca negra, iluminada por cristales similares a la esmeralda, aquella que fungía como la sala del trono provisional de su majestad, estaba siendo ocupada en ese momento por varios cambiantes moribundos que, por la delicadeza de su estado, estaban siendo vigilados por la misma reina.

—Lo lamento, sabe que no la molestaría de no ser extremadamente necesario y…

—Al punto, Comandante, —bufó exasperada.

—¡Nuestras reservas están por agotarse! Sólo nos quedan dos vasijas de amor y algunos cambiantes comienzan a amotinarse y…

—¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo qué… !? —bramó iracunda, pero enseguida se tranquilizó debido a la situación precaria en la que se encontraba—. ¡Es imposible! Había seis contenedores ayer, ¿qué demonios pasó con los otros tres?

—En realidad eran cuatro y medio, pero pasó una tragedia. Una vasija fue secada casi por completo por Agitha, nos dimos cuenta muy tarde y…

—¡Esa larva estúpida! ¡No es momento para ser egoístas…! Pero con dos vasijas no sobreviviremos ni una semana completa… ¡Maldición!

Chrysalis estaba angustiada que su reino estuviera en una situación tan crítica. El fracaso en Canterlot y su daño colateral fue mayor de lo que pudo preveer, su reino caería por culpa de esa maldita Twilight Sparkle, su idiota hermano lleno de amor y su estúpida esposa. En seguida, algo hizo clic en la mente de la reina cambiante. Situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas.

—Comandante Forewing —enunció con más calma.

—Su alteza.

—Prepare enseguida mi alforja y dos vasijas de amor vacías. Voy a salir.

—A la orden. ¿Y cuántos súbditos requiere? Me ofrezco como voluntario, su maje…

—Nada de eso, Comandante. Iré sola.

—¿Sola? ¡Pero mi reina! Usted no debe encargarse de la recolección, mucho menos en estar curándonos en estas condiciones, aún está débil y…. ¡argh!

Un resplandor de magia verde rodeó el cuello de Forewing y lo elevó unos centímetros en el aire.

—¿Débil? ¿¡Yo!? ¡Para nada! Podría ir ahora mismo por la cabeza de Shining Armor y embarrar su sangre enfrente de todos para demostrarle lo fuerte y decidida que estoy, comandante. —Liberó su magia y el cambiante cayó al suelo, tratando de respirar—. Pero antes que mi satisfacción personal o mi venganza, está mi reino, mis fieles súbditos y… la supervivencia de todos nosotros, por lo que usaré toda la fuerza y magia que me queda para lograrlo, pero esto debo hacerlo sola. Además, ninguno de ustedes está en condiciones para escoltarme, sólo serían un estorbo.

—Pero… cof, cof… —Tosió—… su majestad. Si algo malo le pasa, será nuestro fin.

—Eso no sucederá, comandante; traeré alimento para mi reino aún si tengo que recorrer el mismo Tártaro. Estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea por mi colmena, incluso morir si es preciso.

—Su alteza…

—Tampoco estoy pidiendo su autorización, comandante. Haga lo que le dije y no replique más o lo degradaré, ¿fui lo bastante clara, Comandante Forewing?

—¡S-s-sí, su alteza!

—Informe a mi capitán, si sigue vivo, que está a cargo mientras no esté, y que él y sus subordinados racionen adecuadamente el amor que nos queda; infórmele también que regresaré en dos días máximo y que no está en discusión. Si me disculpa, iré a alistarme. Procure tener lo que le pedí lo antes posible.

—Su alteza, una cosa más.

—Si es otra queja respecto a mi decisión, comandante, voy a…

—No, es sobre Agitha, la que robó el amor para sí misma, está encarcelada en la mazmorra a espera de su condena, así que le pregunto, su alteza, ¿qué debemos hacer con ella?

La reina Chrysalis se quedó pensando unos momentos, pero no tardó mucho en llegar en una resolución cruel y desalmada digna de una monarca de su clase.

—En situaciones normales, yo misma le arrancaría las alas y la ejecutaría públicamente en frente de todos… pero perder más súbditos es un lujo del que no podemos gozar ahora. Forewing, tráela aquí y que se encargue de los moribundos. Que vea con sus propios ojos el sufrimiento de nuestro pueblo y porque no se puede tolerar un sólo pensamiento egoísta en mi colmena. Adviertele que si un sólo cambiante muere en su presencia…

—¿... morirá ella también? —Intentó de completar el comandante.

—No, peor todavía, —mencionó con una voz áspera y severa—. Qué sepa que la muerte de cada uno de sus hermanos por su egoísmo será sólo su culpa. Tendrá que vivir con ello, por el resto de su vida.

El comandante estaba extrañado por la benevolencia de su reina pero lo aceptó sin más. Lo que él ignoraba es que años atrás, la antecesora de Chrysalis le puso una prueba similar a la actual reina, y desde entonces, cada cambiante que ha perecido a su cuidado ha estado muy grabado en su memoria y en el fondo de su alma. Por eso, ella no podía permitir que más de sus súbditos fallezcan por su debilidad o arrogancia causada por subestimar a simples ponies.

La soberana de los cambiantes salió de su trono provisional y se disponía a salvar a su reino a cualquier costo, a cualquier precio, aún si ello requería tragarse su orgullo y pisotear su propia dignidad. Todo fuera por el bien común de la colmena.

* * *

—_«Situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas. Situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas»._ —Se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez una yegua de pegaso que portaba la armadura típica de los ponies encargados de la guardia real.

Contra todo pronóstico o sentido común, nuevamente, Chrysalis se había infiltrado al castillo de Canterlot. Con el fiasco de la boda, todo poni suponía que lo más obvio que podría pasar es que un cambiante intentara volver a suplantar a alguien de la realeza, las nuevas medidas de seguridad implementadas en el palacio eran prueba fehaciente de ello; pero la soberana de los cambiantes confiaba en sus habilidades en el arte del engaño y del hecho de no había forma de diferenciar a un simulador de otro poni. Aún así, sabía mejor que nadie que arriesgaba mucho y, si había aprendido algo de de su fracaso en Canterlot era el no subestimar a esos fastidiosos generadores de amor.

La pegaso de pelaje blanco y melena celeste recorría con cautela los pasillos del lujoso alcázar. Los conocía bastante bien; como la doble de Cadance, estudió por meses cada rincón y habitación del castillo de Celestia, era una fortuna que su conocimiento aún le fuera de utilidad y pese a que ya no podía adoptar la forma de la princesa del amor, al menos, no de momento para no levantar sospecha, aún podía moverse con relativa libertad, aunque las medidas de seguridad excesivas comenzaba a crisparla y debía apresurarse a encontrar a esa malparida de Cadance para salvar a su querida colmena lo antes posible.

Por la desesperación que tenía en recolectar amor no había ideado un plan muy elaborado, pero en esencia, debía suplantar de nueva cuenta a la ahora felizmente casada princesa, pero de manera menos intrusiva como la última vez; no sabía exactamente cómo, pero debía distraer a la verdadera Cadance y robarse a su esposo un momento para recolectar suficiente amor para su reino. Odiaba reconocerlo, pero por mucho que quisiera negarlo, Shining Armor era parte primordial de su plan, no por gusto, sino porque, para su mala suerte, el potro era la fuente de amor más grande que conocía.

Por incontables lunas, la reina Chrysalis recorrió reinos e imperios, conoció cientos o miles de ponies de los que se alimentó hasta agotarlos, desde potros viriles a quién les concedió sus más retorcidas fantasías con su cuerpo cambiante, hasta machos patéticamente enamorados que creyeron haber encontrado el amor de su vida en esa yegua doble cara, pero ninguno de esos “amantes” de la reina pudieron compararse con Shining Armor.

Ese potro la había amado como nunca, o al menos logró engañarlo para hacerlo pensar que ella era su dulce princesa, pero al final de cuentas, todo el amor que recibió de él era la dosis más grande que hubiera recibido jamás, no por nada fue capaz de superar a Celestia sin problema y estuvo a nada de conquistar todo Canterlot. Aquel fracaso aún retumbaba en su cabeza y lo último que quería hacer era regresar a los cascos de ese estúpido y sensual Shining Armor; pero en un momento crítico donde necesitaba con urgencia una cantidad bestial de amor, no podía darse el lujo de buscar a otro semental que le beneficiara tanto como él.

Y, en un punto y aparte, ese semental era toda una maravilla en la cama.

Ella era una profesional en el arte de la infiltración, el engaño y la seducción, pero debía admitir que Shining Armor era un amante incomparable, capaz de saciar el apetito voraz de la reina cambiante, tanto por puro y noble amor como vulgar lujuria. Sin duda alguna sería un espléndido partido, si ella no fuera la soberana de una raza moribunda que pendía de un hilo y claro, un cambiante, un ser que no tenía espacio en su corazón más que para su reino.

—_«¿Pero en qué idioteces estoy pensando? ¡Enfócate Chrysalis!»_ —Se reprendió a sí misma la falsa pegaso, mientras se dirigía a las habitaciones reales.

Con las fuertes medidas de seguridad y el antecedente de la usurpación de cierta princesa poni, sería muy sospechoso ver caras desconocidas en los aposentos de Cadance, por lo que la pegaso de pelaje claro debía acercarse con cautela y quedarse ahí hasta dar con la rosada yegua. Mientras aprovecharía el tiempo y formularía una estrategia para llevar a cabo sus planes.

—Disculpa, ¿quién eres tú?

Una firme y autoritaria voz estremeció el falso cuerpo de Chrysalis. El último poni con el que quería encontrarse la estaba llamando desde atrás. Tarde o temprano tenía que reencontrarse con él, pero hubiera deseado no hacerlo tan pronto y en una posición que podría comprometer toda su misión.

—Soldado, dese la vuelta, ¡ahora! —exigió de forma ruda el capitán de la guardia real, el mismísimo Shining Armor.

Con una parsimonia no tan propia de un poni militar como se suponía era ella, le dio por fin la cara a su aparente superior mientras maquinaba alguna excusa creíble y que no hiciera sospechar que era una cambiante.

—¡A sus órdenes, señor! —La pegaso entonó con seguridad e hizo un saludo militar con su ala.

Después de un par de meses, volvía a verse con Shining Armor, su antiguo “prometido”. Pese a estar usando su armadura completa, incluido un casco morado que cubría casi en su totalidad el rostro del equino, Chrysalis logró reconocer las facciones de aquel potro con el que estuvo a punto de casarse meses atrás, no por amor, si no por los intereses de su colmena. Aún así, volverlo a ver en una situación tan precaria la ponía muy incómoda.

Sin embargo, no era un reto que la reina de los cambiantes no pudiera manejar. Mantuvo una postura firme y estoica como una poni militar debería tener.

—Descanse, soldado, —Shining Armor esperó hasta que ella lo obedeciera para proseguir—. Identifíquese.

—¡Señor, sí señor! Soy la cadete Moth Aileron.

El capitán de la guardia real inspeccionó a la supuesta estudiante militar de los cascos a la cabeza mientras ella sentía ligero nerviosismo recorrer sus entrañas por motivos desconocidos.

—Bien, cadete Aileron, su identificación.

—¿Qué… mi identi…? —Abrió los ojos expectante.

Por un segundo, la supuesta pegaso se preocupó, hasta que Chrysalis recordó que había tomado prestado el pase de uno de los otros cadetes en la entrada por si alguien la detenía, sólo que no imaginó que ese alguien sería Shining Armor.

—Oh claro, deme un segundo, sé que la dejé por aquí… —Rascó su nuca con una ala por debajo de su casco hasta que sacó de este una pequeña tarjeta—… Aquí lo tiene, señor.

El capitán unicornio leyó la identificación que tenía el nombre y apariencia falsa de pegaso. Los hechizos de ilusión eran la especialidad de Chrysalis, como la de cualquier cambiante de alto rango como ella; confiaba en que eso bastaría para despistarlo.

—Bien, todo en orden, cadete Aileron, y debo decir que salió muy bien en la foto —Sonrió por primera vez ante ella el capitán de la guardia.

La pegaso se sonrojó y cubrió sus pómulos con su ala. Chrysalis fingió vergüenza y carcajeó con él para guardar las apariencias, aunque por dentro no hacía más que fastidiarla.

—_«Zoquete. ¿Siempre eres así de dulce con todas las yeguas? Menudo imbécil»_. Pensó la reina con hastío.

Luego de devolverle el carnet a su falsa dueña, las risas se terminaron y Shining devolvió otra mirada acusadora a la pegaso.

—Sin embargo, eso no explica qué haces aquí. Los cadetes no tienen permitido a llegar a este nivel. ¿Se puede saber por qué no estás con tu grupo?

La risa falsa se esfumó al mismo tiempo que intentaba dar una excusa convincente. Decir que estaba en busca de la princesa Cadance podría traer sospechas, ¿qué le diría? ¿Qué se moría por conocer a su esposa? ¿Por qué una poni de su rango quisiera conocer a alguien de la realeza? Tendría más sentido querer conocer a alguien de su campo como… Entonces, Chrysalis tuvo su coartada.

—Bueno yo… no se vaya a enojar conmigo pero, me separé a propósito de mi grupo —dijo con un tono más propio de una chica de la edad que aparentaba y no de un prospecto a soldado—. Me decepcioné cuando nos informaron que no veríamos a los miembros de la realeza, especialmente al famoso capitán de la guardia real, y en verdad tenía deseos de verlo. ¿Soy su fan, sabe? —comentó con falsa sinceridad la supuesta Moth Aileron.

El potro arqueó la ceja confundido, ¿en serio esa despistada cadete no se había dado cuenta? El unicornio hizo una mueca divertida mientras que la reina Chrysalis hacía una internamente. El bobo se lo había creído.

—¿Muy fan, eh? Tsk, cadete, ¿acaso no sabe quién soy?

—Oh, lo lamento, señor, pero apenas estoy en capacitación, y aún no memorizo a todos los rangos que conforman la guardia real. Sé que usted debe ser algún general o soldado de alto rango, pero no tengo idea de quién es, señor —respondió apenada.

Shining dibujó otra risa idiota. Chrysalis reía desde sus adentros ante lo fácil que podía manipular al mejor soldado de Equestria.

—¿Y no se te ocurrió que podría ser yo?

La pegaso arqueó la cejas y luego bufó divertida.

—Pffff, ¿usted? ¿Shining Armor? ¡Por favor! Lo conozco bien, estoy segura que él es más alto y que tiene más cabello que usted… errr, no se ofenda, señor.

El capitán puso una cara de fastidio cuando esa insolente yegua lo acababa de ofender y sugerir que no era tan impresionante como se lo imaginó.

—¿Cómo está tan segura, cadete? —masculló de manera amarga.

—Pues duh, vi la boda real, estuve muy cerca de los novios, recuerdo muy bien que era mucho más alto y robusto que usted señor… esto, ¡con el debido respeto!

Aunque su intención era incomodarlo para que bajara la guardia, Chrysalis no mentía del todo, pues ella, en su verdadera apariencia, era más alta que él; aunque verlo poner esas caras y contener su enojo era algo que no veía en el potro hace tiempo. Una parte de ella siempre disfrutó fastidiarlo, y vaya que lo extrañaba.

Muy molesto, el capitán se quitó el casco de mala gana dejando que su abundante cabellera azul se extendiera por su cuello y hombros.

—¿¡Ha considerado usar lentes, cadete!? —exclamó inflando el pecho y estirándose para parecer unos centímetros más alto.

Moth Aileron miró asombrada a su ídolo delante de ella. Pero internamente, Chrysalis reía divertida ante la reacción iracunda de su alguna vez prometido.

—¡Shining Armor! —exclamó preocupada la pegaso.

—¡Capitán de la guardia real, Shining Armor para usted, cadete! —voceó en un tono más severo.

La poni se inclinó muerta de vergüenza y casi llora de la pena entre disculpas y disculpas. Chrysalis era una actriz inigualable.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento señor! En verdad, yo no… —Se cubrió con sus alas— ¡Maldición! Acabo de hacer el ridículo ante mi ejemplo a seguir, ¡pero qué idiota soy!

Pese a su orgullo herido, Shining Armor no se sintió feliz de humillar a la cadete y dejar ver lo peor de él. Ella era sólo una novata, después de todo.

—Oye, cadete Aileron… este… Moth.

La pegaso por fin lo vio a la cara, entre sonrojos y lágrimas falsas.

—Está bien, no importa. A cualquiera le pasa. Ya olvídalo.

—¿De verdad, Shi… que diga, capitán de la guardia real de…?

—Olvida las pomposas formalidades, puedes llamarme sólo Capitán, o ahora que estamos en más confianza, sólo Shining.

—¿D-d-de verdad?

¡Bingo! La torpe e inexperta Moth Aileron se había ganado la confianza del soldado más fiel de Celestia. No era lo que había planeado, pero al menos ya no tendría que preocuparse por demostrar que no era una amenaza.

* * *

Luego de conversar un poco más con “su ídolo”, la cadete pegaso y el capitán de la guardia recorrían la planta baja del castillo con dirección a la salida, para que ella se reuniera con el resto de los cadetes.

—Ya veo, es más modesto de lo que imaginaba, señor, errr Shining. Creí que alguien de su posición sería más…

—¿Arrogante? ¿Petulante? —Un confiado Shining Armor que permanecía sin su casco decía alegremente a un lado de la falsa cadete.

—Sí… algo así, no creí que sería tan simpático o tan amable. Especialmente siendo alguien casado, es decir, ¿su esposa no se molestará de estar hablando con una yegua tan chismosa como yo, cierto?

De pronto, todo signo de felicidad y alegría desapareció del rostro del potro. La verdadera Chrysalis, como un ser sensible al amor y las emociones en general, detectó cierto cambió interno en su antiguo prometido.

—¿A… acaso dije algo malo?

—No… no, claro que no —comentó con semblante serio—. Mi Candie no es para nada celosa y… aunque lo fuera, ella no está aquí, je, je. —Rió con cierta amargura.

https://genius.com/Shakira-rules-lyrics

Moth Aileron y Chrysalis abrieron los ojos expectantes. ¿La dulce princesa no estaba en su castillo? No, no, no… el mundo de la reina Chrysalis se iba para abajo. Sin la presencia de Cadance no podría tener una excusa para ver a Shining Armor, y con ello, robar su rico y delicioso amor.

—P-p-pero… ¿p-por qué? ¿No se suponía que la princesa Cadance debería estar con usted? ¿Son recién casados, no es así?

—Cadete… se nota que es nueva o despistada, pero mi Candie… ¡ejem! —Aclaró su voz y compostura—. Que diga, la princesa Cadance ahora está a cargo del Imperio de Cristal, y yo aún debo servir a la princesa Celestia, aquí en Canterlot.

—¿Cómo dice? —Chrysalis espetó sorprendida. No esperaba que pese a la posición real y militar de los dos terminaran separados. Esto comprometía mucho sus planes—. ¿Pero por qué cascos están separados? ¡No es justo!

Shining Armor se sorprendió por la hostilidad que la joven poni proyectaba. Ella parecía más enojada que él por la situación.

—Creo que se está excediendo, cadete.

Chrysalis recobró la calma, aunque poco importaba ya, sus esperanzas de nutrirse del potro se habían hecho añicos.

—Disculpe mi atrevimiento capitán. Es que… ustedes dos… acaban de casarse y se veían tan felices juntos… que pena que no pueda estar con su dulce esposa a meses de haberse casado.

—Pues… no es tan malo como parece, la veo cada fin de semana, técnicamente mi nuevo hogar es en el Imperio de Cristal, pero paso las noches de lunes a viernes aquí… solo.

Los sensores de Chrysalis detectaron tristeza y un sentimiento muy opuesto al amor… acaso, ¿Shining Armor se sentía… infeliz con su matrimonio? No, era ridículo, ella sabía que el amor de él por Cadance era el más puro y noble de todos, por eso es que el amor que robaba de él era tanto y de excelente calidad.

—Lo lamento… no quise ser inoportuna. ¿Y no ha pensado visitarla o cambiarse de…?

—Está haciendo muchas preguntas, cadete —le advirtió.

—¡Lo siento, perdón, sé que no me incumbe, pero…!

—Descuida.

Hubo un silencio incómodo. Chrysalis maldecía que sus planes se habían estropeado, ¡esa maldita princesa arruinaba su vida aún de lejos! Sin embargo, la voz repentina del potro interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—Pero respondiendo a su duda, cadete; he decidido permanecer aquí ante la amenaza de cambiantes y otros peligros al reino de Equestria. Me gustaría visitar a Cadance entre semana, pero el viaje al reino de Cristal, como sabes, es muy extenso y tardado en tren para un unicornio como yo. Lástima que no tengo alas como tú o cómo ella, así podría visitarla cada noche, volaría hasta su habitación y la sorprendería en sus sueños, je, je. —Rió con desgano.

Chrysalis escuchaba de mala gana la explicación que pensó que no le daría el macho, hasta que la última frase hizo eco en su cabeza.

—Shining… ¿qué acabas de decir?

—¿Ah, qué cosa?

—¿Qué fue lo último que dijo? —exigió más que preguntar la impaciente hembra.

—¿Qué si tuviera alas como tú o como ella podría ir a verla y sorprenderla cada noche? —repitió confundido el macho.

Como si acabara de tener una epifanía, la reina de los cambiantes tuvo una grandiosa idea, una que irónicamente el potro le había ayudado a concretar. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes? Shining Armor torpemente le dio toda la información que necesitaba de Cadance, con la dulce princesa a kilómetros de su esposo, Chrysalis ni siquiera tenía que esforzarse mucho en mantenerla alejada de su marido, y con el campo abierto, la reina de los cambiantes tendría todas las facilidades del mundo para hacer con Shining Armor lo que le plazca.

—¡Esto es perfecto! —clamó emocionada.

—Cadete, ¿se encuentra bien?

Chrysalis cayó en cuenta que aún estaba con el capitán de la guardia real, así que con su misión de infiltración y recolección de datos siendo un éxito, no tenía más motivos para estar ahí.

—Sí yo… es que acabo de recordar algo, algo muy importante que debo hacer. Me tengo que ir, Shining. Fue todo un honor conocerte.

Sin importarle mucho guardar las apariencias, la pegaso se acercó a su supuesto ídolo, se paró de puntas y, rodeando un ala a su cuello, se acercó para darle un fugaz beso en la mejilla.

—¡Hasta luego Capitán Shining Armor, espero vernos pronto otra vez!

Luego de despedirse con una ala, la pegaso corrió hasta las puertas que llevaban a la salida y enseguida, despegó para alejarse volando.

El capitán de la guardia real vio a aquella extraña poni alejarse con premura. Shining Armor quedó bastante confundido ante la exaltación de la cadete. Cosa de novatos, supuso. Aunque aquel beso y la forma tan posesiva en que ella lo abrazó, le hizo recordar una sensación muy familiar, una que no sentía desde hacía tiempo.

Agitó su cabeza para dejar de pensar en tonterías y nuevamente se colocó el casco, pues tenía trabajo que hacer. Ya lo meditaría con la almohada más tarde.

* * *

A altas horas de la madrugada, Shining Armor descansaba plácidamente en una de las habitaciones del castillo. Como capitán de la guardia real y como un valioso soldado, se le había asignado una suite especial en una de las torres y cerca de las habitaciones reales, para que, en caso de emergencia, fuera de los primeros en actuar en la línea de defensa de las princesas y los otros familiares de la nobleza. Pero tras un día más al cuidado de la soberanía de Equestria, el caballero poni roncaba con tranquilidad en una fresca noche veraniega.

Mientras el unicornio descansaba con parsimonia, de la ventana había entrado sin mucha dificultad una bella criatura que ingresó a su alcoba como si de un furtivo insecto se tratase, en silencio y de forma inadvertida, una hermosa y atractiva alicornio había ingresado sin anunciarse a la habitación de su marido. La princesa Mi Amore Cadenza admiró con algo de ternura el cuerpo reposante de su esposo y, tomándose toda la calma del mundo, lo contempló un rato asegurándose de cerrar muy bien puertas y ventanas, sólo en caso de tener alguna visita inesperada que pudiera arruinar un íntimo momento con su poni especial.

Cadance aspiró profundo una última vez antes de comenzar a cumplir con una de las tareas de una esposa: complacer a su marido.

La yegua rosada flotó con suavidad sobre el cuerpo de su bello durmiente mientras que con la magia de su cuerno lo despojó completamente de su cobija. Luego, con mucha lentitud, descendió terminando encima de su amante, apoyándose en sus patas para no depositar todo su peso sobre él y despertarlo abruptamente; luego, con una pizca de nerviosismo, la princesa Cadance acercó su hocico al de su esposo y, tras unos segundos de duda, por fin juntó sus labios con los del amor de su vida, Shining Armor.

Aunque el romántico espectáculo se vio interrumpido por los ronquidos involuntarios del durmiente capitán, no tardó mucho en despertar con una cálida sorpresa. Aunque aún estaba medio somnoliento, los instintos del potro reaccionaron enseguida ante una juguetona lengua, y no estando seguro si era un sueño o no, respondió al candente beso de forma pasiva, pero a medida que el órgano femenino aumentaba la intensidad, el macho no se quedó atrás e hizo lo mismo, haciendo que finalmente Shining Armor despertara por completo, y de un beso francés, ni más ni menos.

—¿Cadance? —cuestionó confundido. Acto seguido, usó la magia de su cuerno para encender la antorcha que iluminó la habitación enseguida, y así fue capaz de ver con sus propios ojos que su querida esposa estaba encima de él, ruborizada a más no poder ante las sorpresivas y enternecedoras muestras de afectos que había dedicado a su marido en la oscuridad—. ¿Q-q-qué haces aquí? ¿No se supone que debías estar en el Imperio de Cristal atendiendo asunto di-

La alicornio silenció a su marido con sus gruesos labios y su juguetona lengua, mientras que Shining, no tuvo más opción que responder el gesto y dejar el interrogatorio para después. Quizás la princesa del amor no lo sabía, pero Shining Armor extrañaba como no tenía idea las caricias que su esposa le brindaba en ese momento, no imaginaba la tortura que era para él esperar prácticamente una semana para poder saborear la boca de la dueña de su corazón y, tal vez, ella no estaba consciente de lo dichoso que él se sentía al recibir una sorpresa de este calibre de parte de ella.

Sin embargo, la yegua con la que estaba compartiendo oxígeno percibía muy bien las emociones desenfrenadas del potro hacia ella; la hembra podía sentir el amor de él fluyendo por todo su cuerpo, el cual lograba llenar su propia esencia con una combinación de cariño y lujuria a través de sus besos, nutriéndose de los sentimientos que el macho tenía por ella.

Mientras Shining había tomado la iniciativa y llenaba el cuello de su esposa con pequeños pero provocativos besos, Cadance uso un pequeño hechizo que disminuyó la iluminación de la habitación por una luz mucho más tenue, una que a duras penas alumbraba la alcoba, pero que era suficiente para permitir que sus ocupantes pudieran verse. El encantamiento también cambió el color de las flamas por una tonalidad esmeralda, por comodidad de la yegua, cosa que a Shining no pareció incomodarle, pues seguía plantando caricias y caricias por los puntos más sensibles de su princesa.

—¡Aaahhhhh! —Cadance no pudo evitar soltar un gemido placentero, que no era más que música para los oídos del semental, que sabía que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo. Pero la orgullosa yegua no era una poni sumisa y no dejaría que su caballero de brillante armadura fuera el único que se divirtiera arrancando suspiros de su pareja. La hembra clavó sus dientes en el lomo de su impetuoso amante, provocando que el sonido más propio de un caballo salvaje se escuchara a centímetros de ella.

Más excitado que molesto por la singular muestra de afecto de su esposa, Shining Armor estaba más que decidido a hacerle el amor a su esposa como en mucho tiempo no lo había hecho. Cadance no pudo más que saborear sus labios cuando presintió las lascivas intenciones que el semental tenía planeado esa noche para ella.

* * *

En la habitación de Shining Armor, lo único que podía escucharse era la respiración irregular y los jadeos incesantes de dos ponies que acababan de entregarse por amor. Cadance estaba literalmente sin aliento y con su cabellera tricolor completamente alborotada, mientras que, encima de ella, se encontraba un unicornio que no podía quitar una sonrisa idiota de su rostro, abrazando tiernamente a la yegua que había descontrolado a su corazón en más de una forma.

—Te amo, Candie —musitó el macho a la oreja de su cansada esposa.

Sin embargo, ella no pronunció palabra alguna.

—¿Candie? —preguntó confuso.

El potro se levantó un poco para ver a su pareja a la cara, pero antes de volver a emitir palabra alguna, quedó cautivado por sus ojos, un par de hermosas iris color esmeralda que lo veían con cariño.

Un momento, ¿verde? ¿Qué acaso Cadance no tenía ojos color violeta?

—¿Ca…? ¡Mph!

Antes de que pudiera decir su nombre, la yegua tomó la nuca de su esposo con sus cascos y le dio un profundo beso que lo tomó desprevenido, pero antes de siquiera poner resistencia, el cuerno de Cadance brilló con un tono verdoso que se dirigió enseguida a la cabeza de Shining Armor y antes de que este se diera cuenta, cayó en un profundo sueño y perdió la conciencia.

La princesa del imperio de Cristal separó un poco sus labios del noqueado potro y a unos escasos centímetros de su hocico, la yegua terminó por absorber la última pizca de amor que pudo tomar del capitán de la guardia real de Canterlot.

Cadance saboreó con su lengua los últimos restos de amor que quedaron para después respirar satisfecha. Cuando soltó la cabeza del unicornio durmiente, esta cayó enseguida por efecto de la gravedad; harta de seguir fingiendo, la supuesta princesa del amor usó su magia para quitarse con brusquedad al pesado semental de encima, luego suspiró con pesadez.

—Vaya, hasta que por fin terminó —dijo Cadance con una voz que no parecía la suya—. Ese idiota sí que extrañaba a su princesita.

Confiada en que el potro no despertaría hasta dentro de unas horas, la falsa poni dejó de guardar las apariencias y se cubrió en un extraño fuego verde, adoptando inmediatamente su forma original, la de la feroz y temida reina Chrysalis. Usando la magia de su retorcido cuerno, atrajo un peine y, cepilló con este su desordenada cabellera.

—Vaya que ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que lo hicimos, pero no recuerdo que el imbécil de Shining Armor fuera tan… vehemente —comentó la reina para sí, recordando el tiempo en el que suplantó a Cadance antes de la boda y tuvo intimidad con el semental, para no levantar sospechas y alimentarse de su amor, claro—, es como si en verdad no hubiera tenido acción en semanas. Supongo que es cierto eso de que la vida de casados es muy distinta a la de novios, ja, ja, ja…

La reina de los cambiantes rió de buen humor al finalmente haber logrado sus objetivos, aunque aún seguía en tierras enemigas, prácticamente su misión estaba cumplida. Dejó la peineta de donde la había tomado y volteó a ver al aún inconsciente de Shining Armor, acercó uno de sus cascos a la mejilla del poni, volteando su cabeza hacía la dirección de Chrysalis y le dirigió unas cuantas palabras.

—Gracias Shining Armor por ayudarme a salvar a mi colmena, tu patético amor por tu dulce esposa y tu libido hicieron esta misión de recolección todo un éxito y… muy placentera, como de costumbre, ja, ja, ja.

La mordaz carcajada fue cortada enseguida cuando el casco de la reina dejó la mejilla del potro y se dirigió a su cuello, haciendo un poco de presión en este.

—Ahora que estás a mi merced, no tienes idea de lo mucho que desearía acabar contigo, con tu esposa y con tu maldita hermana que arruinaron mis planes… pero desgraciadamente, este no es el momento ni el lugar para hacerlo, mi prioridad está con mi reino y de momento, todo el amor que obtuve de ti no es suficiente, pero bastará por ahora; así que si no logro encontrar alguien que me de tanto amor como tú, quizás tenga que volver a recurrir a esto, pero ojalá no sea el caso.

Chrysalis se apartó del unicornio y, con su magia, lo limpió lo arropó y dejó la habitación tal y como estaba antes de entrar a ella.

—El hechizo que te lancé te provoca sueño profundo y confusión, en unas horas despertarás y, si es que logras recordar algo de que lo que pasó esta noche, de seguro pensarás que fue un sueño. Es el crimen perfecto —enunció la reina con orgullo.

El cuerno retorcido de la monarca se cubrió de un destello verde una vez más y con ello hizo visible la alforja con dos vasijas llenas del amor que pudo robarle al unicornio casado, con la misma energía se colocó la carga a su lomo y, finalmente activó un hechizo de invisibilidad para no ser detectada.

—Buenas noches, mi bello e idiota durmiente, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.

La malvada reina Chrysalis carcajeó una última vez para finalmente abandonar volando la alcoba del capitán Shining Armor, quien descansaba con una risa placentera en el rostro y dormía como un bebé sin saber las temibles maquinaciones que una cruel monarca tenía planeadas para él y para sus ponies más cercanos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listo, ahí lo tienen, el comienzo de esta retorcida historia, es muy ingenuo creer que alguien esté leyendo esto, pero por si un milagro pasa, espero que no les importe comentarme que les pareció lo que acaban de leer. Ya que en verdad no espero mucho de esta historia y la escribo más para mí que para nadie más, no creo estar actualizandola tan regularmente como mis otros fics, pero si estoy inspirado o bloqueados con mis otras historias, seguro encontraré un momento para escribir y subir una nueva parte.
> 
> ¡Abúr lectores y seguidores! (si es que están ahí).


	2. Capítulo 2: Como en los viejos tiempos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aunque su misión para recolectar amor de su antiguo prometido Shining Armor fue un rotundo éxito, la reina Chrysalis aún necesita juntar más de su particular alimento para la supervivencia de su colmena, por lo que decide repetir su peligrosa y excitante forma de extraer amor del potro casado, sin sospechar que alguien podría arruinar sus planes.

* * *

## Capítulo 2: Como en los viejos tiempos

* * *

Como en los viejos tiempos, la reina cambiante se había salido con la suya. Llena de júbilo por un trabajo bien hecho, Chrysalis regresaba de su vuelo a Canterlot a sus propias tierras, o al menos a unas cavernas inexploradas a las afueras del Bosque de Everfree, locación que temporalmente adoptaron como un especie de hogar provisional en lo que lograban recuperarse y reinstalarse a tu antiguo reino, tras el fracaso de la invasión a la capital de Equestria. Ese amargo recuerdo esfumó toda pizca de dicha que sólo le había durado un par de horas, endureciendo su rostro enseguida.

Al aterrizar a las afueras de una montaña más del paisaje, la yegua cambiante pareció atravesar piedra sólida que no era más que una ilusión para despistar ponis u otras criaturas indeseables. Dos guardias la recibieron con un saludo real pero ella los detuvo enseguida.

—Tomen una vasija y entréguensela de inmediato al comandante Forewing, que se asegure de racionarla bien y que cada cambiante hambriento se alimente hoy. Me llevaré la otra vasija para alimentar a los simuladores más enfermos en la sala de mi trono, y no quiero ser molestada hasta entonces, ¿entendido?

—¡Sí, su alteza! —Los dos guardias asintieron al unísono.

Sin perder más tiempo, se dirigió enseguida a donde estaban los cambiantes moribundos con intención de alimentarlos personalmente con el nuevo amor recién adquirido, pero a unos metros de llegar a su destino, se paró en seco, pues creyó escuchar unos sollozos. Extrañada, la reina Chrysalis reanudó su trote y entró con algo de temor creyendo que uno de sus cambiantes estaba sufriendo por la falta de su único alimento.

—¡No teman, mis pequeños, he vuelto con amor suficiente para…! —la cambiante enmudeció enseguida al ver al causante de esos llantos—. Ah, eres tú… Agitha —comentó en un tono decepcionante.

—¡Reina Chrysalis! ¡Lo siento, lo siento mucho!

Con una voz aguda y claramente femenina, lo que parecía ser una joven yegua cambiante sollozó desconsolada una vez que su monarca se apareció ante ella.

Agitha no era una cambiante ordinaria, ella era una variación de su especie similar a la reina, pues tenía una melena natural azul cielo y sus ojos eran como los de una poni, sólo que más grandes y con iris de color turquesa; de forma similar a Chrysalis, Agitha contaba con un cuerno retorcido y un par de alas insectívoras, y, al igual que sus congéneres, la quitina que recubría su cuerpo era de un color parecido a las cenizas y sus cascos así como sus alas poseía pequeños agujeros como característica más llamativa y típicas de un simulador. La diferencia más grande entre la reina y la otra cambiante era quizás su fisonomía, pues a diferencia de Chrysalis, Agitha era además de joven, de menor estatura y mucho más robusta, aspecto que parecía indicar que consumía más amor que otros cambiantes; otra diferencia fundamental era su peinado juvenil, en vez de tener una cabellera suelta y completamente lacia como la reina, Agitha tenía dos trenzas a los costados y un flequillo, además de que su crin era más corto y ondulado.

—¡Deja de lloriquear y guarda silencio! —La reina espetó furiosa, pero luego suavizó su voz para no incomodar más a los enfermos de su sala de trono—. Guárdate tus sentimientos de culpa para otro momento, necesito tratar a estos cambiantes pronto, y si no vas a ayudarme, ¡mejor lárgate de una vez!

—¡Pe-pero su alteza!

—¿No escuchaste? ¡Baja la voz y lárgate! —Mientras mostraba los colmillos como signo de intimidación, Chrysalis miró de reojo por toda la habitación buscando al cambiante más delicado del grupo que había antes de irse a su misión—. ¿Dónde está el pequeño Hornet? No lo veo…

Un incontrolable sollozo salió del hocico de Agitha mientras más y más lágrimas abandonaban sus ojos.

La reina entonces comprendió el porqué de sus quejidos. Había llegado tarde; el joven y moribundo cambiante había perecido ante el hambre y las heridas de la batalla.

—Ya veo… —comentó con un nudo en la garganta, pero dio un gran respiro y continuó para no mostrar ante su interlocutora que le afectaba—. ¿Alguna otra baja?

La afligida Agitha soltó otro bufido más, pero Chrysalis la silenció enseguida.

—¿Cuántos más?

—Dos… yo lo sien…

—¡Basta! Quiere decir que aún hay quince por salvar. Llévame con el más delicado, ¡pronto!

—Su majestad… pero yo…

—¡Lloriqueos y disculpas después, haz lo que te pedí antes de que yo misma te reúna con el pequeño Hornet!

Entre miedo por la amenaza pero cierto confort por la forma fría y serena en que su reina se tomaba las cosas, Agitha ayudó a su monarca a alimentar y tratar las heridas de los simuladores sobrevivientes.

* * *

Como en los viejos tiempos, la reina Chrysalis estuvo al pendiente de la salud de sus simuladores y no paró hasta que él último fue atendido; luego de varios minutos, tras estabilizar al último de los cambiantes, por fin Agitha y Chrysalis tuvieron un momento de descanso. Afortunadamente, ningún otro súbdito de la reina pereció esa noche y gracias a la alta dosis de amor que no habían tenido en semanas, se encontraban en mejores condiciones. Luego de unos minutos de breve pausa, la reina se puso de pie.

—Agitha, ¿dónde están tus hermanos cambiantes que dejaste morir bajo tus cuidados? —cuestionó sin tener una pizca de sutileza.

—En nuestra morgue provisional, su alteza. Al parecer van a extraerles lo último que les queda de amor para la colmena.

—Llévame con ellos.

Sin el valor de agregar nada más o ver a su monarca a los ojos, Agitha cumplió la orden y guió a su reina a su próximo destino.

La cambiante más joven ya temía por su vida, sabía que haber robado el amor para sí y fracasar en su misión de cuidar a los enfermos eran razones más que suficientes para ganarse el rencor y la furia de Chrysalis, aunque más que preocupada por su integridad, ver morir ante sus grandes ojos a uno de los suyos, especialmente a uno tan joven, le había causado un horror más grande que el de perder la propia vida, una enorme culpa ya se alojaba en su corazón, el solo recuerdo y la desesperación que sintió cuando la muerte estuvo tan cerca de ella, ya carcomía su alma.

No tardaron mucho en arribar al depósito de los cambiantes caídos, donde se encontraban apilados más simuladores de los que la reina quisiera ver, al fondo de la caverna, dos cambiantes estaban a punto de realizar un rito mágico para extraer la última gota de amor de un pequeño cuerpo.

—¡No lo toquen! —bramó iracunda la reina, galopando directo a ellos.

—Su alteza, sólo estábamos…

—¡Lo sé! —Se tranquilizó al notar que estaba demasiado exaltada y hablo más bajo.— Lo sé, sé muy bien lo que hacían, pero no quiero que lo hagan más, ni a él ni a ningún otro de mis cambiantes a partir de ahora.

—Pero su alteza, el comandante Forewing…

—Hay nuevas órdenes y una nueva carga de amor ha llegado, así que ya no es necesario recolectar más sobras. Ahora quiero que salgan de aquí, vayan a comer y que al regresar, les den a todos sus hermanos caídos, un digno funeral cambiante.

Los dos súbditos se vieron entre sí confundidos, pero tampoco querían llevarle la contra a su reina, así que luego de hacer una reverencia, se retiraron, dejando a Chrysalis y a Agitha solas en la lúgubre cueva.

Inmediatamente, Chrysalis observó con tristeza el cuerpo sin vida del pequeño Hornet, a quién le había prometido leerle un cuento a su regreso. Acarició con maternal ternura el rostro que extrañamente se mostraba feliz, como si sólo estuviera dormido, el mismo que ponía cada vez después de relatarle una historia antes de dormir a sus cambiantes más jóvenes. Pero esta vez, el pequeño Hornet no despertaría para escuchar un cuento más. Quizás era lo mejor para él, pero no así para la reina, quien no pudo evitar que una diminuta gota salada cayera sobre el infante.

Sin tiempo para procesar la emoción, Chrysalis volteó a ver a Agitha, quién nuevamente estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas.

—É-é-él me-me di-dijo que tenía mucha hambre. —Farfulló entre sollozos—. Y no dejaba de preguntar cuándo regresaría usted a terminar el libro; fui a buscar alimento para él, pero me echaron a golpes creyendo que era para mí. —Agitha hizo una breve pausa sólo para sonar su nariz y recobrar un poco de valor para hablar—. Cuando regresé y lo vi tan débil, me transformé en usted y le leí el capítulo que le faltaba. —Una onda de emociones inundó a Agitha a la vez que ahogaba más el llanto, para luego, proseguir—. Al terminar dijo que era una pésima reina…

Tras escuchar eso, Chrysalis dibujó una sonrisa, imaginando al inocente y honesto Hornet decir algo así, al mismo tiempo que secó otra lágrima de sus pómulos.

—… Pero que fue un buen intento y que la historia estuvo mejor de lo que pensó. Luego se durmió… o… eso pensé, pero en realidad…

—Suficiente Agitha —le dijo con la voz entrecortada, azotando el piso de roca con sus cascos—. Ya es suficiente. Al menos hiciste sus últimos momentos en este plano más placenteros… gracias por eso.

La reina rodeo a la otra cambiante con uno de sus cascos a modo de abrazo y luego acercó su hocico a una de sus orejas.

—Pero eso no expía en nada tus otras faltas —susurró en un tono lleno de amargura.

—Lo siento, ¡en verdad lo siento! ¡Yo no pensé que…!

Con una agresiva mordida en su lomo, la reina de los cambiantes se apartó de la otra simuladora y la arrojó contra el piso, mirándola con ojos que parecían sacar chispas.

—¡Ese es el problema, larva estúpida! ¡No pensaste! —Chrysalis gritó con toda la furia reprimida que se había guardado desde que se enteró de lo que hizo Agitha—. ¡No te detuviste a pensar un mísero segundo en las consecuencias que traería robarle a uno de tus hermanos el poco amor que nos queda! ¡No pensaste que hay más cambiantes más necesitados que tú! ¡No pensaste en nadie más que en ti misma! ¡Y por si ya lo olvidaste, en mi colmena no hay lugar para el egoísmo! “¡Unidos prevaleceremos, por nuestra cuenta caeremos!” —bramó con furia citando el mantra que había sido repetido por los cambiantes a lo largo de los siglos, pero que esa potra idiota había preferido ignorar.

—¡Pe-pero su alteza, yo jamás quise…! ¡Ayyy!

Con su magia, la reina disparó un potente rayo que cayó cerca de Agitha pero sólo impactó en la pared de roca detrás de ella.

—¡Lo siento mucho, por favor perdóneme! Argh, arghhhh… majestad…

Aún enfurecida, la magia verde de Chrysalis rodeó el cuello de la cambiante más joven y la elevó en el aire unos segundos, luego dirigió su cuerpo, jalándola de la cabeza hacía donde estaba el cadáver del pequeño.

—¡No me pidas perdón a mí, pídeselo a él, al pequeño Hornet, quién me dijo que quería ser un recolector real cuando creciera, al igual que su hermano mayor, Drone Horn, quién por cierto, está aquí! —La reina ahora movió con brusquedad a Agitha hacía el cuerpo sin vida de un cambiante que había perecido hace unas noches—. ¿O qué tal a los otros dos de mis súbditos que murieron hoy, por la falta de amor? ¡Ahora ve y pídeles perdón en la otra vida!

En un desplante de ira, la reina terminó por arrojar a Agitha contra una pila de cuerpos carente de amor, con su quitina arrugada y mostrando claros signos de ser secados con magia, la cambiante más robusta miró con horror los rostros tétricos de sus hermanos carentes de vida y se hincó en el suelo, agachando su rostro con vergüenza, incapaz de ver a su reina a los ojos.

—¡Basta, por favor, sólo máteme y haga algo útil de mí! Use mi amor para alimentar a los otros, pero por favor… ya no me torture más así, ¡Ya no, por favor!

Chrysalis miró con furia a la patética candidata a reina, pues pese a la decepción que le causaban sus deplorables actos, Agitha seguía siendo una posible sucesora, y si algo podía ser peor que los crímenes que cometió ese día, era un espíritu quebrado y sin voluntad para vivir.

Para hacerla callar, la reina soltó una bofetada con la punta de su casco.

—No, larva imbécil, no voy a asesinarte, sería ser demasiado benevolente contigo y sólo le darías más trabajo a los súbditos encargados de la morgue. —Una vez sacado el rencor que había en su corazón, Chrysalis dio una gran bocanada de aire y procuró tranquilizarse y actuar de forma más calculadora—. No Agitha, pese a tus imperdonables actos contra la colmena, no voy a ejecutarte, por mucho que quiera, ya se han perdido suficientes vidas hoy, y tampoco quiero cargar con más cambiantes caídos en mi propia conciencia.

—Reina Chrysalis… —gimoteó la cambiante confundida al percibir culpa en su soberana.

—Esto ya lo sabes, pero para mi desgracia, eres la última princesa de la colmena, pues las otras candidatas a reina perecieron en la batalla, y si no logramos recuperarnos, serás mi última esperanza para la supervivencia de la colonia —comentó Chrysalis más calmada—. No es un secreto tampoco de que jamás fuiste de mis favoritas, y tu pequeño incidente robando amor no hace más que decirme que mis motivos no eran nada infundados; pero ya que no creo que puedas caer más bajo, espero que este escarmiento te haya hecho pensar mejor las cosas.

Con algo de resentimiento, la reina Chrysalis extendió un casco que Agitha no tardó en aceptar para ponerse de pie, como muestra de que su castigo había terminado.

—Pero jamás olvides esto, maldita larva. —De manera impulsiva, Chrysalis jaló a la princesa hacía sí misma, obligándola a mirarla a los ojos—. La próxima vez que un pensamiento egoísta, incluso el más insignificante, se cruce por tu mente, recuerda bien este momento, recuerda al pobre Hornet, recuerda sus últimas palabras y recuerda muy bien al primer cambiante que pereció bajo tu guardia, porque te perseguirá el resto de tu miserable vida. ¿Fui lo bastante clara, Agitha? —Apartó a la otra hembra con brusquedad.

—S-s-sí, su alteza —contestó de prisa y apenada la princesa cambiante.

—Ahora lárgate de aquí, quiero estar sola.

Sin responder nada más, Agitha desapareció en un resplandor de magia púrpura, dejando a la reina Chrysalis como la única cambiante viva de la cueva. Ella sólo se acercó una última vez al sonriente Hornet, le dio un beso en su frente y después se dejó caer, sólo para explotar en llanto y dejar que la culpa la ahogara.

—¡Perdóname Hornet, perdóname! —se lamentó la reina, dejando salir por fin un río de lágrimas y un remordimiento inmensurable al haberle fallado a otro cambiante más. Pues sabía que por mucho que le reprochara a la princesa por sus acciones, la muerte del pequeño infante, los otros dos simuladores y el resto de los cadáveres de esa cueva eran sólo su culpa por ser tan débil y dejarse vencer por los ponis.

Chrysalis no mentía al asegurarle a Agitha que todo cambiante caído estaría en su consciencia para siempre.

* * *

Como en los viejos tiempos, Shining Armor había despertado en su cama con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y de pura satisfacción, así como cierta incomodidad en sus muslos y cadera, la misma sensación que todo macho siente luego de una noche desenfrenada de amor. No sabía porque, pero su esposa lo había sorprendido en la madrugada y le había regalado una velada bastante placentera, una que no había tenido en semanas, ya extrañaba mucho a la antigua Cadance traviesa que solía dejar a un lado sus obligaciones y deberes reales para estar con él.

—Buenos días, Candie. —De muy buen humor, el macho susurró aún con los ojos cerrados el nombre de su amada, con intención de despertarla, confiado en que ella estaría aún a un lado suyo. Sin embargo, al darse la vuelta para saludar a la princesa Cadance con un beso matutino, se dio cuenta de que no había ningún poni ahí. De hecho, al finalmente abrir los ojos se percató de que las sábanas de su cama estaban tan bien arregladas que no parecía que algo hubiera ocurrido ayer

—¿Candie? —la llamó confundido—. ¿Candie, estás aquí? ¿Cadance? —clamó lo último con algo de preocupación.

Nada. No hubo respuesta de parte de ella ni de nadie en la habitación.

Aún más desconcertado, el potro trató de hacer memoria, pero al intentarlo, un dolor punzante en su cabeza lo hizo detenerse, tenía una idea de lo que hizo con ella la noche previa, pero eran recuerdos a medias o saltos temporales muy confusos, todo estaba muy borroso en su mente, lo único en lo que había algo de consistencia es que recordaba su propia habitación a oscuras y con un débil brillo esmeralda iluminándola.

—Verde… —dijo en voz alta el semental, como si esa palabra y ese color en específico ocultara un significado enigmático al pronunciarlo. Pero cuando ninguna idea pareció tener sentido, se rindió y supuso la cosa más obvia—. Nah, supongo que, fue sólo un sueño, ja, ¿Candie sorprendiéndome en mi cama de esa forma? ¡Qué locu…! —Sin embargo, una lluvia de recuerdos invadió su mente por un segundo: Ese beso, aquel par de caricias en sus zonas más cosquilludas, esa mordida en su lomo.

El potro alzó las orejas exaltado y de pronto, salió disparado de su cama y fue galopando al espejo del baño; al llegar se miró el cuello con detenimiento, pero no encontró nada. Se tocó la zona mientras rememoraba un sensual mordisco, de esos de los que su esposa no le había dado en mucho tiempo; aunque logró sentir una ligera molestia, consideró que bien podría ser una dolencia menor y no necesariamente producto de su esposa. Aún así, Shining se negaba a creer que su experiencia fue una mera ilusión.

—No pudo ser un sueño… se sintió tan real… estoy seguro de que fue ella, ¡Tuvo que ser ella! —comentaba el semental con una gran maraña en la cabeza.

Sin embargo, cuando se percató de lo mucho que la luz entraba a su habitación, cayó en cuenta de que se había levantado muy tarde de la cama.

—¡Ay no, maldita sea, no!

Cortando enseguida toda línea de pensamiento, el capitán de la guardia real se apresuró a alistarse para su trabajo, pues él acostumbraba a despertarse antes del alba y claramente ya era bastante tarde, ¿qué clase de militar respetable se despertaba a esas horas?

Sin prestar mayor atención al asunto de su esposa o ponderar si lo sucedido había sido un sueño o no, Shining Armor se colocó enseguida su armadura púrpura sin ocupar su mente en otra cosa que no fuera para inventarse una buena excusa que explicara su retraso.

Antes de colocarse el casco, se miró al espejo y notó que su larga cabellera era un desastre. Sin detenerse a pensar que estaría con la cabeza cubierta casi todo el día, el semental tomó un peine con su magia y procedió a intentar arreglar un poco su “no tan abundante cabellera”

—Tsk —chasqueó su lengua al recordar el insulto de la cadete que conoció un día anterior, al parecer su ácida observación le fastidiaba. No era un poni vanidoso pero el cuidado de su melena era algo que se tomaba muy en serio.

Por las prisas y para su desgracia, terminó por arrancarse un trozo de pelo, dejando de cepillar su crin enseguida; por alguna razón, tuvo un mal presentimiento y, con algo de duda, acercó el peine a la altura de sus ojos, y observó con cuidado la cerdas de este.

—¿Qué es esto…? —entrecerró la mirada— Oh no… ¡no puede ser!

Alterado, el potro casi gritó por el terrible hallazgo encontrado en la peinilla. Con otra descarga mágica, tomó de entre las cerdas un delgado cabello plateado causante de su desdicha.

—¿¡Una cana!? —voceó en un tono exagerado—. Rayos, me estoy volviendo viejo, ¡y apenas tengo un par de meses de casado! —Bufó alterado, pero luego, limpió el peine para después colocarlo en su lugar—. Como sea.

Sin prestar mayor importancia a ese breve ataque de vanidad, el poni no tardó más en abandonar su habitación para ponerse al día con sus actividades.

Cuando tuviera la oportunidad preguntaría a los guardias del castillo o a la servidumbre si había noticias de su esposa para sacarse esa condenada duda de su cabeza de una buena vez.

* * *

Como en los viejos tiempos, la reina Chrysalis se encontraba en una situación tristemente muy familiar. Habían pasado dos días desde su infiltración al castillo de Canterlot y el problema del desabasto de amor en su actual colmena seguía muy presente, estaba casi igual de crítico que el día en que ella decidió recolectar alimento para sus cambiantes personalmente; y para empeorar las cosas, en ese lapso de tiempo, los simuladores encargados de buscar más fuente de amor no habían logrado reunir lo suficiente para asegurar que su colmena sobreviviría una semana más.

—Comandante Forewing —la reina exclamó el nombre de su cambiante de mayor confianza—. Deme el último reporte del equipo de recolección.

—Su majestad, de los cuatro grupos desplegados este día, ninguno pudo reunir amor suficiente para llenar una vasija, y desgraciadamente, sólo dos regresaron a salvo, hay un grupo que aún no regresa y el cuarto sufrió una baja lamentable.

—Hábleme de estos últimos, comandante.

—Sólo un cambiante del grupo de cinco que salieron regresó a penas con vida y sin sus alas, según me reportó mi subalterno, fueron atacados por lobos de madera de camino a la colmena.

—¿Qué? ¿¡Otra vez!? ¡Ya es el tercer ataque esta semana!

—Lo sé, mi señora, pero la dosis de amor tan baja no permite que los recolectores vuelen a su máxima capacidad y cuando regresan con los cascos vacíos, no cuentan con suficiente energía para sobrevolar a salvo a la colmena; además de que mis congéneres y yo.

—¡Maldición…!

—Sospechamos que tal vez los lobos de madera son más listos de lo que creíamos, al menos sus patrones de cacería muestran lo contrario porque…

—¡No me interesan esos monstruos de madera sin sentimiento, comandante, sólo mis súbditos!

—Perdone, su alteza, pero creí que sería importante que lo supiera, me disculpo por mi atrevimiento.

—No, no; está bien comandante. —Suspiró exasperada—. Es un problema que a fin de cuenta tiene que ver con nosotros, pero no es prioridad, lo abordaremos con más calma una vez que logremos recuperarnos de esta crisis de alimento. —La reina se masajeó la sien para evitar desquitar más su ira con su fiel súbdito—. Estoy cansada de perder más y más cambiantes inútilmente, así que hasta nuevo aviso, quiero que cancele toda recolección de amor, comandante.

El simulador militar extendió sus alas incrédulo.

—Pero mi señora, ¿qué haremos entonces para mantenernos?

Chrysalis soltó otro prolongado suspiro al verse obligada a hacer algo que esperaba no volver a repetir. Al menos, no tan pronto.

—De ahora en adelante me haré cargo de esa tarea yo sola

—¡Pe…!

—Sin peros, comandante, tampoco está a discusión. De hecho, partiré enseguida, y al igual que hace dos noches, necesitaré mi alforja con dos vasijas de amor, elija esta vez las más grandes que encuentre, comandante.

Forewing prefirió no replicar al recordar lo que pasó la última vez que le llevó la contraria a su reina.

—Lo haré de inmediato, su majestad, tendré todo listo en unos minutos, pero antes de eso…

—¿Es sobre Agitha, cierto?

—Efectivamente. No ha habido más incidentes de parte de ella, la hemos vigilado como nos lo solicitó, su alteza.

—¿Algo interesante que reportar?

—No ha habido nada parecido a lo ocurrido la última vez, aunque debo decir que la hemos visto un poco más… servicial con el resto de la colmena. Es tan amable y dedicada que si no la conociéramos, pensaríamos que es una de esas patéticas ponis.

—No se confunda comandante, servir a la colmena jamás debe compararse con lo que hacen esos repugnantes seres multicolor, mientras no haga ningún daño o complique la existencia de los otros como su acto de egoísmo del otro día, está bien para mí. Y creo que ya no será necesario continuar supervisándola tan de cerca, me queda claro que el escarmiento que le dí fue más que suficiente.

—¿Está segura, mi reina?

—En absoluto, pese a las dudas que tenía de la princesa, creo que simplemente faltó un poco de casco firme en ella.

—¿De verdad cree que ella tenga madera de liderazgo?

—Tal vez sí, tal vez no, pero por ahora prefiero enfocarme en otros asuntos. Ya tiene sus órdenes, comandante. Puede retirarse.

Tratando de enfocarse en su más grande problema, la reina Chrysalis se mentalizaba para tener otra misión de infiltración y recolección exitosa, que por alguna extraña razón, no se sentía tan incómoda de realizar. Irónicamente, esa ausencia de incomodidad le disgustaba.

* * *

Como en los viejos tiempos, Shining Armor se había quedado de pie y bastante pensativo tomando una ducha nocturna. Mientras agua caliente rociaba incesantemente su pelaje, el semental intentaba ordenar sus ideas y trataba de encontrarle algo de sentido a los curiosos y excitantes “sueños” que había tenido recurrentemente desde hace dos semanas.

_ A tan sólo dos o tres días de la primera vez que su esposa lo había sorprendido en la cama, el potro creyó haber despertado por una cálida y húmeda sensación en su entrepierna, cuando se quitó las sábanas que cubrían su cuerpo equino, se dio cuenta que Cadance y su juguetona lengua se divertían a sus expensas con su mitad inferior mientras él dormía. Aunque quería preguntarle qué establos hacía ella ahí abajo, la inigualable sensación que recibía apagó su cerebro junto a su sentido común, y se limitó a dejarse llevar por esa tibia caricia que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. Unos minutos después de terminar su trabajo, el semental quiso complacer a su esposa con un gesto similar, pero ella lo detuvo, sin dejar que se moviera de la cama, una fogosa Cadance sometió al potro y lo hizo gritar su nombre hasta desfallecer._

Sin embargo, los recuerdos de ese día también fueron borrosos para Shining, aunque muy reales, pues al sólo rememorar los fragmentos de su mente fueron suficientes para endurecer algo más que el espíritu del potro, quien ya tenía sangre circulando en cierto punto de su cuerpo mientras continuaba mojando su pelaje con el agua de la regadera.

_ Dos o quizás un día después del incidente en que su esposa lo sobrecogió en medio de la noche con un tratamiento oral, el unicornio despertó en la madrugada para tomar un vaso de agua, pero antes de beberse todo el contenido, de reojo visualizó entre la escasa luz de su habitación a una expectante Cadance, pero debido al susto y sus torpes reflejos, terminó por escupirle el líquido a la cara._

_ —¡Cadance, lo siento mucho! —se disculpó deprisa en aquel entonces su esposo— ¡Es que me tomaste por sorpresa! ¡En verdad no esperaba verte a estas horas!_

_ Mientras intentaba secar con una toalla de la cocina el exceso de agua, Shining notó que su querida yegua le dedicaba una mirada asesina. Presentía que ya había matado la pasión y los ánimos de esa noche._

_ Sin embargo, pese a todo pronóstico desalentador, la princesa del amor sólo dio un suspiro y como por arte de magia, volvió a poner una cara afectuosa y se lanzó a los cascos de su marido, besándolo con mucha entrega y embarrando con un poco de agua su pelaje._

_ Para la mala suerte de ella, el susto había alarmado a Shining y lo tenía más despierto que nunca._

_ —Candie, para, por favor, tenemos que hablar._

_ Muy a su pesar, se separaron y mientras ella no dejaba de verlo con un semblante nada amoroso, él hacía un esfuerzo para decir las palabras lo más delicado posible._

_ —Candie, en verdad aprecio esta clase de visitas nocturnas, pero no tienes porque hacerlo todo el tiempo, podemos sólo acostarnos a hablar…_

Su recuerdo se terminó justo ahí, mientras el potro ponía más agua caliente a la regadera, se acordó que lo último que vio ese día fue un destello verde y creyó escuchar un vidrio romperse. Lo curioso era que al otro día, no estaba el vaso con el que creyó haber bebido agua, era como si ese recipiente que venía en un juego de vajilla que le regalaron en su boda no hubiera existido… o alguien se lo hubiera llevado. Hasta ese día, aún buscaba el mentado vasito de cristal.

_ Pasaron tres días después del sueño menos erótico que había tenido con su esposa, y la verdad, ya los extrañaba mucho. El primer fin de semana después de eso, lo primero que hizo fue disculparse con su esposa en el imperio de cristal, pero ella parecía no entender de que hablaba. Creyendo que era mejor dejar el tema por la paz, Shining no volvió a mencionarlo y trató de pasar el tiempo con su esposa, pero por alguna razón, al besarla se llevó una decepción. No quería reconocerlo, pero la Cadance de sus sueños besaba mucho mejor._

_ Un día después de su visita al imperio y por la noche, en su habitación de Canterlot, el semental fue sacado de los dominios de la princesa Luna por una lujuriosa yegua, quién sacó a su marido del mundo onírico a base de besos y chupetones en su cuello._

_ —Candie…_

_ El potro quiso disculparse, o preguntarle la razón de su visita, pero en menos de un segundo, estaba seguro que lo mejor que podía hacer era mantener su hocico cerrado y no abrirlo a menos que fuera para hacer gemir a esa yegua con la que disfrutaba hacer el amor._

_ La historia se repitió una vez más, y después de alcanzar el clímax juntos, el macho quedó noqueado y su esposa, se desvaneció en la noche. Pero por alguna razón, esa vez sintió más violenta y agresiva (de lo normal) a su querida poni especial._

Terminando de quitarse el jabón de su húmedo pelaje, Shining Armor sonrió en el tiempo actual, los cariñitos nada delicados que la Cadance onírica le dejó esa vez fueron intensos, pero no lo suficientes para dejar marcas. Desde ese día, los singulares sueños en donde él y su esposa eran los protagonistas se hicieron casi un hábito diario, excepto claro cuando iba al imperio de cristal, donde la convivencia con su esposa_,_ no era tan divertida como en las candentes noches de Canterlot.

Estaba algo confundido en ese aspecto, es decir, no tenía quejas del aspecto erótico y sexual que tenían sus sueños, pero él, como un ser romántico sin remedio empezaba a querer un poco más que sólo placer carnal, pues sentía que aún había un vacío en su corazón que ni la Cadance real ni esa Cadance onírica podían llenar.

Su meditación se vio interrumpida cuando intentó cerrar el paso de agua, pues otra magia evitó que se cortara el flujo de la regadera.

—¿Qué cascos está pasa…? Oh, oh… oh… ooooohhhhhhhhh… —balbuceó el semental al sentir un toque mágico entre sus piernas.

Nuevamente tomándolo desprevenido, literal y figurativamente, la princesa Mi Amore Cadenza había entrado al cuarto de baño y apareciendo con estupor detrás de su marido. Sin embargo, lo que había provocado un mugido de caballo de parte de él fue que con su magia estaba masajeando sensualmente la entrepierna de su potro, su Shining Armor.

—Oh Candie… eres la mejor…

¿Quién diría que un reducido cuarto lleno de vapor y muy cálido podría ser el lugar perfecto para hacer el amor? Ahora el semental lo sabía, y bien parecía que su esposa haría lo imposible para calentar aún más la ducha que compartían en ese momento ambos ponis.

Aunque Shining sentía muy reales los besos y ligeros mordiscos que su esposa le colocaba en sus orejas, el potro presentía que todo terminaría como de costumbre, desgraciadamente, estaba tan excitado para pensar con la cabeza, al menos con la cabeza correcta.

Usando su propia magia, y no queriendo quedarse atrás, Shining Armor la usó para complacer también a su yegua, sacando un gemido placentero enseguida de sus labios, y ya que el hocico femenino estaba jugando con la oreja del semental, él escuchó a todo volumen el alarido placentero de Candance.

Aunque la estimulación mágica era excelente para él, Shining sentía la necesidad de probar los labios de su esposa, y para no cortar el placer, desde atrás, el macho buscó los labios de su querida poni especial y no tardó en encontrarlos; aunque quizás el cuello les dolería un poco mañana, potro y yegua se besaron intensamente mientras un rocío de lluvia cálida empapaba a los dos amantes.

Desgraciadamente, el gusto les duró poco, pues su candente muestra de afecto fue interrumpida por incesantes portazos que golpearon la puerta del baño.

—¡Hola amor, soy yo, Cadance!

Shining Armor y la supuesta princesa Mi Amore Cadenza abrieron los ojos expectantes, viéndose el uno al otro con pavor.

Como en los viejos tiempos, y de nueva cuenta, esa maldita alicornio malparida había arruinado los planes de la reina Chrysalis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de autor:
> 
> Ah caray, sentiría pena por el lío en el que se meterán esos dos de no ser porque sé muy bien que va a pasar, ja, ja, ja (y no, no se los voy a decir). En fin, quiero aprovechar este espacio para darle mis más sinceros agradecimientos a todos los ponis y/o animalitos de la creación que leyeron el capítulo anterior, la verdad me llevé una gran sorpresa al ver que esta rara historia atrajo la atención de algunos, como comenté en las notas pasadas, no conozco mucho del fandom de fanfics de MLP en español, pero sí me pareció que para ser una historia que hable de personajes y parejas no muy conocidas haya tenido un buen recibimiento, así que por todos aquellos lectores que me dejaron una muestra de que están interesados en este fanfic, les dedico mi más sincero gracias, así como también aprecio todos sus reviews y comentarios que me dejaron. ¡Muchísimas gracias!
> 
> En otros asuntos, he agregado a la descripción del fic la advertencia de Lime (Descripciones sexuales menos explícitas que el lemon) y considero que por muy picante que sea, no amerita a ser considerado muy fuerte o al nivel del lemon. ¿Por qué hago esto? El fic tiene un fuerte componente erótico y sexual, no lo niego, pero no considero que aún sea el momento de enfocarme en esto, no tengo problemas en escribir lemon, aunque si me da harta flojera (xD) y molestia que distraiga la trama, en vez de nutrirla, por lo que no esperen que haya mucho lemon a futuro. Tampoco estoy diciendo que no habrá, pero por favor, no esperen mucho, cuando lo crea conveniente, llegará, mientras, traten de disfrutar de la historia que estoy desarrollando y no esperen sentados por rikura xD.
> 
> Fe de erratas:
> 
> Oh, una pequeña metida de pata que quiero mencionar. No sé si alguien lo notó (o quizás como yo, no lo sabía) pero el capítulo anterior escribí varias veces la palabra “pony” o “ponies” como en inglés, cuando en español debe escribirse correctamente “poni” y “ponis” respectivamente. Sí, podrá sonar estúpido, pero no tenía idea de esto xD. Ya he corregido el capítulo anterior y en este capítulo me dedique a no escribir más ese pequeño detallito que, aunque insignificante si me fastidia mucho. Si bien escribir “pony” no es incorrecto del todo (sobre todo cuando hablamos del título original de MLP, My Little Pony), yo prefiero usar nombres en español y cuidar mi ortografía lo mejor posible.
> 
> Pues ya, sería todo. Sin nada más que agregar, nos vemos hasta la siguiente actualización para lo que considero, quizás, el punto de inflexión de esta historia (o quizás, uno de los muchos que podría tener). Espero tener listo el capítulo lo antes posible. Saludos.
> 
> Crédito: Arte de la portada del capítulo hecho por syoee_b.


	3. El beso de la discordia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los planes de Chrysalis de alimentarse del amor de Shining Armor se vienen abajo cuando la verdadera Cadance llegó en el momento más inoportuno. ¿Qué hará la reina para explicarle al potro que, aparentemente, tiene dos esposas?

* * *

## Capítulo 3: El beso de la discordia

* * *

Dentro del cuarto de baño de Shining Armor, específicamente bajo la regadera, ocurría algo muy curioso: él y su supuesta esposa permanecían inmóviles, empapados, viéndose entre sí sin saber que hacer, pues, fuera de la ducha, Cadance, la verdadera esposa del potro, aguardaba a que su marido saliera.

El mundo de Chrysalis se venía abajo de nueva cuenta. ¡Esa maldita Cadance lo había vuelto a arruinar todo otra vez! Justo cuando había encontrado una forma segura de alimentar a su colmena, esa inoportuna princesa reapareció en el peor momento posible. No había forma alguna de que pudiera salir de esta encrucijada sin comprometer su misión o mantener en secreto su identidad; pues aún si se deshacía de la pareja de esposos, todo Canterlot sabría que ella estaba aquí y no podría continuar sus planes como hasta ahora. Sólo un milagro podría sacarla de este apuro.

Y enseguida, sus oídos captaron las últimas palabras que imaginó escuchar esa noche.

—¡Cascos! ¡Es mi esposa! —maldijo Shining Armor en voz baja.

Como si no fuera posible, Chrysalis abrió más los ojos tal oír tal declaración. ¿¡Acaso el potro supo todo este tiempo que ella no era la verdadera Cadance!?

La reina cambiante no tuvo tiempo de asimilarlo, un casco la tomó de su mentón y la obligó a ver al semental a los ojos.

—Quédate detrás de la cortina y no salgas, por favor, —musitó sereno y seguro, ignorando el hecho de que hablaba con la doble de la princesa del amor—, y no te vayas, por favor.

Antes de que la reina pudiera hacer o decir algo más, el unicornio usó su magia para cerrar la llave de la regadera, salió de la ducha y corrió la cortina, dejando a una yegua bastante confundida ahí adentro.

—¿Shining? ¿Cariño, estás ahí? —insistió la verdadera Cadance desde afuera del cuarto de baño, dando más toquidos en la entrada.

—¡Un momento, Candie, ya salgo! —le gritó el potro desde el interior mientras se secaba apurado el exceso de agua de su pelaje.

En menos de dos minutos, Shining Armor abrió la puerta del baño, con una toalla en su cabeza, secando su crin y otra más cubriendo sus regiones posteriores.

—¡Hola Candie! —pronunció el unicornio sonando genuinamente sorprendido pero teniendo que fingir alegría—. Que gusto verte hoy, amor. Y… ¿a qué debo el honor de esta inesperada visita?

La princesa observó a su marido un poco extrañada, juraría que se veía diferente, y ligeramente nervioso.

—Hola Shining —le dio un fugaz beso en los labios que él correspondió de forma algo torpe— ¿Te pasa algo, cariño?

—¡No! —se calmó el potro enseguida al sentir que casi le había gritado— E-es decir, pa-para na-nada. ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Te veo raro, Shining; no pareces muy feliz de verme… —arqueó la ceja reflexiva.

—¿Q-q-qué? Pfffff, por favor, Candie, claro que sí, lo-lo-lo que pasa es que… francamente, no esperaba verte hoy ni a estas horas. —El potro aclaró su garganta y comenzó a hablar con más seguridad—. Apenas es mitad de semana, se supone que deberías estar en el Imperio de Cristal y que no nos veríamos hasta el sábado en el palacio, como de costumbre.

Cadance se quedó examinando a su marido unos segundos con algo de incredulidad, mientras el potro comenzaba a sentir a su corazón latir más rápido de lo normal.

Entretanto, en el interior del baño, Chrysalis permanecía confundida, mojada y con la apariencia de la esposa del unicornio, aún sin poder asimilar del todo lo que sucedía. ¿Por qué Shining parecía más preocupado por la aparición repentina de su esposa que por el hecho de que ella era una impostora? No tenía ningún sentido. Si Shining sabía que ella no era Cadance, significaba que su identidad estaba comprometida desde hace mucho y debía escapar de ahí lo antes posible; pero debido a las emociones que percibía en el potro era obvio que él estaba tan sorprendido como ella de la abrupta interrupción de su verdadera esposa, por lo que no podía irse aún, tendría que esperar un poco más para encontrarle algo de sentido a lo que estaba pasando.

Sin hacerle caso a lo que Shining le pidió minutos atrás, la cambiante transformada abandonó la ducha y se acercó lo más que pudo al marco de la puerta para escuchar lo que sucedía del otro lado. De lo poco que logró entender y percibir gracias a su afinidad con las emociones, era que Shining estaba nervioso. Si la idea del unicornio era fingir que no había otra yegua en el baño, lo estaba haciendo muy mal.

—Oh, ¡ya entiendo! ¿No te llegó mi carta, Shining? —comentó Cadance creyendo saber el porqué de la confusión de su marido.

—¿U-u-una carta? —El semental tartamudeó pasmado.

—Hace dos días mandé correspondencia urgente al castillo para avisarte que me enviaras enseguida los documentos diplomáticos que te comenté la semana pasada, pues los necesitaba para hoy. Como no recibí respuesta tuya, imaginé que lo habrías olvidado o no los encontraste, así que para asegurarme de tenerlos, vine volando desde el imperio hasta aquí para recogerlos, tal como lo comenté en la carta.

El unicornio de pronto recordó los mentados papeles, los había puesto en una caja desde el lunes, pero al no recibir jamás la susodicha carta con las indicaciones de su esposa, pensó que se los entregaría cuando se volvieran a reencontrar.

—¡Ah! Eso. Los documentos que me pediste los reuní un día después de regresar a Canterlot, están a un lado de mi valija. Nunca recibí esa carta que mencionas, lo siento, Candie.

La alicornio usó su magia para acercar la caja y le dio un rápido vistazo a su contenido.

—Oh, perfecto Shining, siempre eres tan atento, ¡gracias, amor! —Le dio un veloz beso en la mejilla—. Y descuida, es obvio que no fue tu culpa; creo que haré una revisión real a la oficina de servicios postales del Imperio de Cristal próximamente, je, je…

El potro suspiró aliviado, pero enseguida notó que su esposa guardaba las importantes hojas de papel en su alforja y se dirigía a la salida.

—Espera, ¿ya te vas? —preguntó curioso, más al sentir que el enorme problema en el que se había metido se resolvía casi como por arte de magia.

—Sí, Shining. Ah, no te lo dije, pero ahora mismo estoy teniendo una importantísima asamblea con los representantes de los grifos, de la cual me salí porque necesitaba mucho estos documentos. Así que en mi ausencia y para que no se desesperaran, los deje en la bóveda real y les dije que por cada minuto que me tardara, podían conservar un bit… sí, lo sé, no fue una de mis mejores ideas, pero ya que volar del imperio hasta acá es un trayecto bastante largo, será mejor que me apresuré antes de que Griffinstone tenga más solvencia que nuestro reino, ja, ja, ja…

—Pero Candie… acabas de llegar. ¿No quisieras quedarte un poco más…?

—_«¿¡Qué haces, maldito imbécil!?»_ —gritaba mentalmente Chrysalis del otro lado de la puerta del baño—. _«¡Deja que la estúpida princesa se largue de una maldita vez, grandísimo idiota!»_

La esposa impostora de Shining Armor había escuchado atenta la conversación entre los dos ponis, y aunque celebraba en silencio que la yegua estaba a punto de retirarse, el potro le insistía a que se quedara más tiempo. ¿Acaso quería que la descubrieran por sus tonterías? Entonces, un pensamiento invadió su mente. ¡Era una trampa! El unicornio sólo está ganando tiempo para combinar fuerzas con su pareja y así atacarla juntos. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan ingenua? ¡Debió haberlo imaginado!

Entonces el cuerno de alicornio falso de Chrysalis comenzó a emitir una luz verde y se disponía a disparar un potente rayo en cualquier momento, pero luego de analizar la situación con cuidado y descubrir algo fuera de lugar, la princesa impostora decidió cancelar su magia enseguida.

—_«¿Qué cascos…?»_

La reina cambiante percibió en el potro una emoción inusual. No era odio, hostilidad o una sensación parecida de la que debiera preocuparse. Era tristeza, y una que se mezclaba con lo opuesto al amor que se supone, él sentía por Cadance.

—Lo siento, cariño —dijo con suavidad la verdadera esposa de Shining a su marido—. En verdad quisiera quedarme contigo, pero sabes que tengo un compromiso real, y aunque no fuera así, mañana a primera hora tengo más asuntos de la realeza. Sabes que el Imperio de Cristal es un reino emergente y aún hay muchas cosas que debo hacer.

—Pero Candie, ¿qué hay de nosotros…?

El potro fue interrumpido por la delicada caricia con la que una emplumada ala rozaba su hocico. La pegacornio le dedicó unas dulces palabras después.

—Shiny… sé que estos meses han sido algo atareados para nosotros, pero por ahora tenemos que conformarnos con los fines de semana, tú también tienes obligaciones que cumplir aquí en Canterlot como capitán de la guardia real. Sé que esta situación no te tiene cómodo, ni a mi tampoco, querido, pero hay que resistir un par de meses más. ¿Sí, Shiny?

—Pero Candie… —susurró en un tono suplicante que rayaba en la desesperación, pero que no pudo ser notado por su esposa, mas sí por alguien más en esa habitación.

—Vamos cariño, como mi tía Celestia siempre dice: “Primero el deber y después…”

—”...el amor...” terminó de completar el unicornio con resignación.

La yegua entonces dio a su marido un beso más prolongado, Shining no tardó en corresponderlo, tomando a su poni especial de los cascos para profundizar la caricia, pero ella se apartó de él de forma abrupta.

—Wo, wo… tranquilo cariño… deja algo para el fin de semana, je, je, je… —Rió ruborizada—… vaya, veo que en verdad estabas encantado de verme, no sé porqué creí lo contrario.

—Candie…

—Pero ya es tarde, tengo un largo vuelo que hacer de regreso al Imperio de Cristal. ¡Nos vemos este fin, Shiny Winey, ji, ji, ji!

Sin más que decir, la princesa del amor se despidió de su marido y, sin perder más tiempo, cerró por fuera la puerta. El sonido de cascos alejarse con rapidez le indicaron al macho que su verdadera esposa en verdad tenía prisa para alejarse de ahí con sus problemas reales y dejarlo solo. Como ya era costumbre.

—Bah, ¿para qué me preocupé en primer lugar? —se dijo así mismo—. Debí imaginar que haría eso.

A los pocos segundos, el potro dio una violenta coz contra la puerta para reprimir su ira.

El sonido fue tan fuerte que sobresaltó a Chrysalis, quién desde adentro del cuarto de baño había escuchado toda la conversación y percibido las emociones de los dos equinos, incluida la despreocupación de la otra yegua y la frustración contenida del semental hacía el amor de su vida. El tema no era de la incumbencia de la reina de los cambiantes, pero a ella le parecía bastante raro: todas las noches que pasó con el potro, el enorme amor que sentía por su esposa era tanto que la nutría por completo y llenaba casi en su totalidad las vasijas en las que recolectaba la deliciosa emoción para sus cambiantes. No tenía sentido que ella fuera capaz de conseguir tanto amor del semental si los sentimientos de él hacia su esposa estaban contaminados por esa animosidad que emanaba el unicornio en ese momento, sobre todo considerando que Shining Armor parecía estar al tanto de que ella no era la verdadera Cadance.

Unos toquidos la sacaron de sus pensamientos, y la alertaron enseguida. Debía concentrarse y esperar lo inesperado. La clave de su éxito o perdición estaba cruzando esa puerta, tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar que en la vida marital de su enemigo.

—Cadance ya se fue… “Cadance”. Ya puedes salir —la llamó el potro desde afuera.

Al menos no había perdido su sentido del humor.

Tomando una gran bocanada de aire, la reina Chrysalis aún con la ilusión de la princesa del amor y su pelaje falso cubierto de agua apenas tibia, usó la magia de su cuerno para abrir la puerta. Lo primero que la cambiante notó fue la mirada curiosa, mas no sorprendida del unicornio, así como percibir cero hostilidad contra ella. Irónicamente, esa sensación le daba más miedo que confianza.

El rostro de Shining Armor cambió de pronto a uno de ligera preocupación.

—¿Aún no te has secado? ¿Pero por…? Ah, cierto, me llevé las únicas toallas, je, je. Cuanto lo siento. Toma… —le extendió el paño blanco esperando que lo aceptara.

Esto era ridículo, no había forma en que ese poni recatado supiera quién era ella. ¿Entonces por qué el exceso de amabilidad ante una posible enemiga? O era muy ingenuo, o muy estúpido. Y se inclinaba más a lo segundo.

—Feh… gracias. —Con su magia, Chrysalis agarró la toalla sin más.

Pero no podía negar que se sentía bien recibir esa clase de atenciones. Como si se tratara de la verdadera Cadance o de una hembra más. Pero al darse cuenta de las sandeces que decía para sí, agitó su cabeza, tratando de sacar ese inútil pensamiento de su mente.

Luego de que la falsa esposa de Shining Armor terminara de exprimir su melena tricolor, la yegua pasó con su magia la tela de algodón para retirar el exceso de agua de su cuerpo, analizando las acciones del poni. Aún nada. El unicornio seguía sin mostrar malas intenciones, salvo las miradas lascivas que le decían a ella que el macho estaba disfrutando del espectáculo frente a él, lo cual la hizo cuestionarse si en verdad el potro quería que no pasara frío o si sólo admiraba el proceso de secado de una hembra mojada.

Tras terminar, la poni impostora dejó la tela sobre el toallero y salió por fin del cuarto de baño.

Ambos equinos se miraron entre sí un par de segundos sin dirigirse la palabra. Shining Armor tenía tantas cosas que quería decirle, que preguntarle, pero no sabía de qué manera iniciar la conversación. Chrysalis esperaba paciente a lo que haría el potro, más alerta viendo de reojo la habitación y pensando en formas de usar el ambiente a su favor si el unicornio se ponía difícil, pero hasta ahora, el poni de pelaje blanco no mostraba signos de buscar conflicto.

De pronto, las orejas de la falsa Cadance se alertaron cuando notaron que el potro colocó uno de sus cascos detrás de su nuca, pero él sólo cerró los ojos y le habló con despreocupación.

—Supongo que… es un mal momento para continuar en lo que nos quedamos hace rato, ¿no? —rió nervioso.

Si Chrysalis tenía algo de respeto por su enemigo, ese último comentario hizo que lo perdiera todo.

—¿Es en serio? ¿Es lo mejor que se te pudo ocurrir? —comentó con una cara de pena ajena.

El unicornio sonrió apenado y sintiéndose algo tonto, pero tenía un motivo.

—Bueno, no sé me ocurrió una mejor forma de romper el hielo de este incómodo silencio, aunque en mi defensa, no sé qué es lo que normalmente se dice o hace en casos como estos, donde te encuentras frente a frente con la doble de tu esposa que se ha acostado contigo por varias noches.

Eso último le causó a la reina un poco de estupefacción, aunque no era inesperado del todo. No tenía caso seguir fingiendo, con su misión comprometida, no tendría otra opción más que deshacerse del potro y recolectar amor para su colmena por otro medio. Pero antes de intentar nada, tenía que saber que tanto sabía Shining Armor al respecto y por que la ocultó de su esposa en lugar de delatarla o intentar detenerla, incluso ahora mismo no parecía tener intención de lastimarla. ¿pero por qué?

—Dejémonos de juegos, Shining Armor —espetó la yegua con indiferencia—. ¿Sabes quién soy, no es así?

El semental asintió, retomando un semblante más sereno y observando a la falsa alicornio a los ojos.

—Eres una cambiante, la reina de los cambiantes para ser precisos, ¿no es así?

Aunque a Chrysalis la tomó un poco desprevenida la exactitud de su afirmación, no podía sorprenderse del todo, pues era la suposición más lógica tomando en cuenta que ella se había hecho pasar por Cadance la última vez, pero no dejaba de ser fastidioso que el potro la hubiera descubierto antes de que ella se diera cuenta, y lo peor era que no tenía idea de cómo lo hizo.

—Impresionante… —comentó la falsa princesa—… entonces supongo que no tiene caso seguir con esta farsa…

Un fuego verde rodeó su cuerpo por unos instantes y tras consumirse las llamas, estas revelaron el verdadero aspecto de la reina cambiante: una yegua oscura que permanecía ante él imponente y terrorífica, aunque su cabellera turquesa en aquellos momentos era un desastre debido al baño improvisado que tuvo minutos atrás.

Shining Armor admiró el mágico espectáculo frente a sus ojos, lejos de estar intimidado o asustado por la verdadera apariencia de la reina, quedó impresionado por su transformación, y, por primera vez, logró estudiar con detenimiento su físico, pues el día de su boda estaba tan confundido y aún hechizado que no se había fijado del todo en ella. A diferencia de un poni, la cambiante tenía facciones que a la mayoría aterraría o consideraría horribles, pero al unicornio le parecía algo exótico y único, jamás en su vida había visto a un equino o criatura con ese enigmático y único esquema de colores.

Por su parte la reina Chrysalis miraba al potro intrigada, pues creyó que mostraría una reacción diferente y más desconcertante, pero en su lugar notó que Shining Armor no la veía ni con miedo ni con odio, sino con un genuino asombro. Si bien prefería que el unicornio tuviera una actitud estoica y más profesional, admitía que era algo molesto que el semental no se sintiera acomplejado. Ella no sentía ser superior a él más que por su altura, pues igual que Celestia, ella era más alta que el poni promedio, incluyendo al potro.

Algo incomodada por la inspección escrupulosa del macho, la hembra rompió su concentración aclarando su garganta y acabando con el silencio en la habitación con su voz profunda pero femenina.

—¿Qué sucede Shining Armor? ¿Te comió la lengua el ratón? —preguntó ladina para aparentar predominio en la situación—. ¿Acaso soy más horripilante de lo que recordabas?

El semental no tardó en reaccionar y salir del trance al que entró tras quedarse contemplando a la cambiante, respondiéndole casi enseguida.

—De hecho, todo lo contrario; no eres como el monstruo del que todos los ponis me comentaron después de la boda… de hecho eres… mucho más alta y bonita de lo que recordaba… —Se llevó un casco a la barbilla.

La observación hizo que la líder de los cambiantes perdiera su temple. No eran tanto las palabras que le dedicó el unicornio, si no la emoción que provenía de estas, ambas eran sinceras y eso le molestaba de verdad, era la única razón por la que su rostro se enrojeciera un poco tras el comentario, pensó.

—¡Cla-claro que soy más alta que tú, enano! —contestó la hembra disgustada, ignorando completamente el segundo comentario de Shining.

El semental procuró ocultar otra involuntaria risa; mientras, la yegua oscura agitó la cabeza con clara irritación, al sentir ese largo y húmedo mechón de cabello que caía por su frente, por fin percatándose del desastre que era su melena.

Enseguida, el cuerno de Chrysalis se iluminó de un brillo verdusco y miró con atención al potro para ver su reacción. Pero este no se sobresaltó ni se sintió amenazado. La magia de la cambiante atrajo hacia ella una peineta y enseguida procedió a cepillarse.

La acción, además de servir para tratar su despeinada y larga cabellera, era para probar las reacciones y leer las emociones del potro, para su desgracia, él parecía estar confiado en que ella no intentaría nada hostil en su contra. Esa falta de intimidación ante ella ya comenzaba a fastidiarla y quería saber de una buena vez por todas el porqué.

—¿No estás asustado? —preguntó la yegua con genuina curiosidad—. ¿Acaso no me temes?

—Francamente, no —le respondió confiado—; si quisieras hacerme daño, ya lo hubieras intentado hace mucho, y como yo lo veo, no lo haz hecho ni lo harás. No sé exactamente el motivo, pero creo hacerme una idea.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y cuál es?

—Al igual que yo, buscas respuestas. Quieres saber cómo descubrí tu engaño y porque te escondí de mi esposa, ¿no es así?

Pese a ser una experta en fingir y aparentar, a Chrysalis le fue imposible no lucir impresionada por las afirmaciones del semental, pues era exactamente la única razón por la que no se había abalanzado contra el potro.

—Veo que no eres tan tonto como me lo imaginé —comentó de mala gana.

—Gracias… eso creo… —masculló Shining.

—Pero si me dices esto, imagino que tú también querrás algo a cambio…

El macho juraría haber escuchado eso último con un tono seductor, así que antes de que se hiciera ideas, él se apresuró a hablar.

—Só-sólo busco lo mismo que tú, aclarar mis dudas.

La cambiante rodó los ojos y suspiró ante su obvia respuesta. Intuyendo que esto iría para largo, la poni insecto abrió sus alas y sobrevoló la habitación para descender sobre la cama del unicornio, para luego acomodarse como lo haría un equino

—Pues adelante, haz tus preguntas.

—Antes que nada, tengo una duda muy grande que he tenido desde que descubrí que estabas suplantando a Cadance otra vez.

—Dila de una vez, pero luego de que te responda, tú contestarás mis preguntas.

—Pregunta por pregunta. Hummm, ok. Suena justo. —Declaró el semental con un aire bonachón.

La cambiante sonrió para sus adentros. Una vez que él aclarara sus interrogantes, se desharía de él para no comprometer más su misión y el destino de su colmena, aunque sería una pena. Encontrar a alguien que le proporcionara la misma cantidad de amor sería complicado. Eso difícilmente la tendría contenta.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —La sacó Shining Armor de sus pensamientos— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Vaya que el semental era un poni de sorpresas, decía las cosas más hilarantes y estúpidas, y al mismo tiempo, inesperadas. Y definitivamente, no esperaba eso.

—¿Di-di-disculpa? —tartamudeó algo confundida por su pregunta, para enseguida recobrar la compostura—. Pensé que ya sabías quién soy yo— replicó molesta y algo perpleja.

—Sé que eres la reina de los cambiantes, pero imagino que ese es sólo tu título, mas no tu nombre. Por eso me gustaría saber cómo te llamas. No creo que “Reina cambiante” sea tu verdadero nombre, ¿o sí?

—¡Por supuesto que no y claro que tengo uno! —respondió algo alterada, dejando de atender su cola. Pero luego lo pensó con detenimiento, en parte era normal que no supiera su identidad, él y ningún otro poni debían saberlo, al menos no hasta que conquistara ese reino por completo. Tomó una bocanada de aire y reconoció que no haría daño revelarle la verdad—. Chrysalis. Llámame reina Chrysalis.

—Chrysalis… —repitió Shining con suavidad, como si estuviera saboreando la palabra—. Que lindo nombre… Chrysalis…

—¡Es reina Chrysalis! No omitas el reina, insolente. —bramó iracunda haciendo énfasis en 'reina' mientras ocultaba con alaridos la observación que el potro hacía a su nombre—. Bien, ahí tienes tu respuesta a tu ridícula pregunta.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso no te gusta tu nombre, Chrysalis…?

—¡Reina Chrysalis! Claro que me gusta, pero sólo cuando lo usan junto a mi título, pero prefiero que se dirijan a mí como la eminencia que soy. —Alzó la frente de manera orgullosa.

—Cielos, que poca modestia tiene, su alteza. Ahora sé porque cuando te hacías pasar por mi prometida querías que los demás se refirieran a ti como "La Princesa Mi Amore Cadenza".

—Pues en esa ocasión no parecías haberte percatado de que era una impostora.

—Aunque a mí me dejabas decirte Candie…

—¡Suficiente! —clamó desesperada la cambiante, al sentir que Shining desviaba la conversación a una plática de trivialidades sin sentido—. Ya conteste tus ridículas preguntas. Ahora, es mi turno.

Chrysalis acabó de cepillar su cola y dejó la peineta sobre el buró de la alcoba. Shining Armor suspiró y observó a la yegua desde abajo, sentado sobre la alfombra de su elegante habitación.

—Qué deseas saber Chry… reina Chrysalis.

Ella frunció el ceño, pero prefirió ignorarlo, decidida a saber qué acción del potro la había puesto en esta difícil situación.

—¿Cómo me descubriste? Me aseguré de no dejar ninguna pista de mi presencia e hice un hechizo más potente que la última vez para asegurarme que no recordarás nada.

—Vaya, que considerada…

—¡Responde! —Mostró sus colmillos y lengua viperina con impaciencia—. ¿Qué me delató?

Shining Armor aspiró profundamente antes de darle una sencilla respuesta a su inquietud.

—Pues, muchas cosas en realidad, pero principalmente me di cuenta que eras tú por la forma en la que besas. Así que se podría decir que te delató un beso, el beso de una reina —le respondió con sinceridad y una pizca de desfachatez.

Chrysalis intentó procesar lo que el unicornio acababa de decirle, pero su explicación sencilla y descarada no tenía ningún sentido para ella.

—¿Qué idioteces estás diciendo, Shining Armor? —Le contestó incrédula, arrugando la cara—. ¿Cómo que me descubriste por un beso?

—Sé que esto sonará bastante estúpido…

—Oh, ya lo creo que sí… —comentó con sarcasmo.

—… pero es la verdad. Aunque los hechizos a los que me sometiste me dejaban bastante confundido y no podía recordar del todo lo que sucedía, había algo que era muy claro para mí entre tanto caos, algo que no podía olvidar: Tus besos, las caricias que me dabas, el cómo jugueteabas con mi lengua y cómo casi te comías mis labios cuando hacíamos el amor, esa forma tan particular y única de besar era idéntica a la que hacía Cadance justo antes de la boda.

—No lo entiendo. ¿Qué quieres decir con todas esas estupideces? ¡Es obvio que beso igual que tu esposa! ¡Soy una cambiante, ese es mi maldito trabajo!

—Ese fue el problema. Besabas igual que la Cadance antes de la boda, pero no como la Cadance con la que me casé.

—¿¡Q-q-qué éstas di-diciendo!?

La declaración del semental la estaba preocupando, y este sentimiento se acrecentó cuando sintió en el unicornio la misma emoción de animosidad cuando la verdadera Cadance salió de su habitación.

—La yegua con la que me desposé —dijo en un tono amargo, desviando la mirada— besa mal, muy mal… o bueno, tal vez no sea tan mala besando, pero simplemente no besa como tú, no logra emocionarme como tú, no me enciende, no intenta profundizar su beso, ni siquiera junta su lengua con la mía como tú lo haces siempre. —Shining Armor por fin encaró a la confundida cambiante que no daba crédito a lo que sus orejas escuchaban—. En resumen, lo que estoy tratando de decir es que… básicamente, besas muy rico. —dijo sonriendo de forma nerviosa.

Por primera vez en mucho, tiempo las palabras de un poni lograron desarmar a Chrysalis, tomándola por sorpresa y logrando ruborizar sus pómulos por tan inusitado cumplido.

—¡Po-po-po-por supuesto que be-be-beso rico, tarado! —masculló con una mezcla de ira y vergüenza. ¿Cómo era posible que la hubiera descubierto por algo tan intrascendente? ¡Era ridículo!— ¡Pero eso no tiene ningún sentido! Aún si eso fuera verdad, ¿¡cómo cascos lograste sobreponerte a mi hechizo!? —clamó furiosa la cambiante, queriendo encontrar una respuesta clara.

—La verdad es que no tengo otra explicación —comentó en un tono más estoico—. Jugaste con mi cabeza y me hiciste dudar mucho de mí mismo, pero pese a engañar a mi mente, no pudiste hacerlo con mi cuerpo ni hacerlo olvidar, y aunque sólo recordaba fragmentos de lo que hicimos, tenía la corazonada de quién eras tú y que lo que hacíamos era muy real, aunque no tenía pruebas, debo admitir que cubriste bien tus pasos, pero al final, irónicamente fue Cadance la que terminó por confirmar mis sospechas esta noche.

La reina Chrysalis no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Inspeccionó las emociones de Shining Armor y supo al instante que no mentía.

Todo su plan, su misión por recolectar grandes cantidades de amor usando al potro, todo eso estuvo condenado a fracasar desde siempre a causa de un insignificante y mísero detalle: un beso, algo que en ninguna de sus misiones de infiltración había considerado antes. ¿Cómo diantres iba a saber que la princesa era una mala besadora? ¿Cómo una tontería de ese calibre era capaz de arruinar sus planes desde el principio?

Entonces cayó en cuenta que de ser verdad, su misión fracasó desde la primera o quizás segunda vez que suplantó a su esposa, pero eso significaría que el unicornio lo había permitido todo ese tiempo. De forma súbita, Chrysalis se vio en la necesidad de saber las razones que movían al semental.

—¿Por qué me ocultaste de tu esposa?

—Oye, ya te respondí más de una pregunta, ahora me toca…

—¡Te exijo que me digas ahora por qué me escondiste de Cadance!

Una aura de magia verde rodeó el cuello de Shining Armor, este sólo endureció su rostro, pero intentó permanecer lo más calmado posible.

—Te suplico… que me sueltes… Chrysalis… —comentó en forma entrecortada el macho.

—¡Reina Chrysalis! —espetó hastiada—. ¿Ah sí? ¿¡Por qué debería hacer…!? ¡Ugh!

La nariz de la monarca tocó lo que parecía la pared interna de una burbuja mágica de color rosácea, que cubría su cabeza en su totalidad, dejando fuera su cuerno torcido y el resto de su cuerpo. Al sentir que cada vez le faltaba más el aire y notar un brillo en el propio cuerno del unicornio, supo que él potro era el único responsable de esa manipulación mágica. 

—Porque no… quiero tener que… lastimarte… Chrysalis… —masculló con algo de dificultad.

Sorprendida por no notar en qué momento el potro la había atrapado, ella reconoció los excelentes reflejos del semental, así como aceptar que no era un buen momento para entregarse a la violencia y la desesperación.

Muy a su pesar, la cambiante liberó enseguida al poni y este mismo no tardó en desvanecer la pequeña barrera mágica de la cabeza de la hembra. Para sólo ser un experto en escudos, vaya que tenía formas creativas de usarlos, pensó Chrysalis.

Con su cuello libre de alguna energía maligna, Shining Armor respiró con normalidad.

—La próxima vez, sólo pídelo por favor, ugh. —El potro sacó la lengua mientras masajeaba su cuello con uno de sus cascos.

A pesar de la acometida de la reina, el semental no parecía haber perdido su buena voluntad de charlar con ella. Chrysalis no podía comprender porque la actitud bonachona de su enemigo, alguien que debería estar odiándola por lo que le hizo a su esposa y a él mismo. Pero no era momento para reflexionar estupideces. La cambiante tomó un prolongado respiro mientras hacía una nota mental, en ese momento ella era consciente de que el potro nunca había bajado la guardia y era capaz de dejarla sin oxígeno si se sentía amenazado como instantes atrás. Recuperando la compostura, ella reanudó el diálogo.

—Responde mi pregunta primero, Shining Armor.

El Unicornio rodó los ojos y le hizo un ademán con la cabeza que ella interpretó enseguida.

—Por favor… —farfulló ella con fastidio.

—Porque quería hablar contigo, a solas, para proponerte un trato. Uno que Cadance no debe saber.

Como si hubiera unido la última pieza de un rompecabezas, de pronto todo comenzaba a encajar en la mente de Chrysalis: El miedo a que la esposa del semental los descubriera, la poca importancia que le daba al hecho de que ella fuera una impostora, el exceso de amabilidad con la que la estaba tratando, las insinuaciones hacia una enemiga como ella, el porqué un mentado beso los había puesto en esta situación en primer lugar. Todo comenzaba a aclararse para ella, pero no estaría segura hasta oírlo de la propia boca del poni.

—¿Un trato, eh? Te escucho, Shining.

El unicornio cerró los ojos y se mentalizó para lo que estaba a punto de decir. Pese a las dudas personales que tenía el semental en ese momento, logró encontrar valor para abrir su hocico, entonar con voz firme y serena las palabras que ningún poni en su posición debería decir jamás.

—Te propongo a que sigamos haciendo lo mismo que hemos hecho estas últimas semanas, Chrysalis: Seguir viéndonos en la noche y hacer… bueno… —alzó la vista y trató de encontrar las palabras correctas—… tú sabes, lo mismo que hemos hecho estas últimas noches… complacernos mutuamente, aunque esta vez sin hechizos ni engaños, al menos no entre nosotros dos. —El unicornio hizo una pausa para recuperar el aliento y la determinación para seguir hablando. Enfocó sus ojos a los de la reina cambiante que lo observaba sin mostrar emoción alguna y prosiguió—. ¿Qué te parece?

Por fuera, la yegua lucía impasible e inalterada ante la abrupta proposición indecorosa que el soldado más fiel de Celestia y Equestria le había hecho, pero por dentro, no podría evitar sentir cierto júbilo y alegría por la tontería, producto de la lujuria del semental, que él le acababa de revelar.

Por una parte, sus suposiciones de las intenciones del potro con ella eran acertadas, y por otra, podría usar esta imprudencia del capitán de la guardia real y golpe de suerte para su propio beneficio. Pero no era tan tonta para demostrarle eso al aparente esposo infiel de la princesa Cadance.

—Ja… increíble, simplemente increíble. Me dejas sin palabras, Shining Armor. No me sorprende que un macho ceda a sus bajos instintos y me proponga algo así… ¿Pero tú Shining? ¿El capitán de la guardia real? ¿El caballero más leal a Celestia? ¿El devoto y fiel marido de la princesa Mi Amore Cadenza y futuro príncipe del Imperio de Cristal? ¿Ese Shining Armor es el mismo que me ocultó de su esposa y ahora me ofrece un jugoso trato con la intención de saciar sus más depravadas fantasías con mi cuerpo cambiante?

El unicornio de pronto ya no se sintió tan seguro de lo que hacía; él sabía que proponerle algo de esa magnitud a una villana como ella no sería fácil, pero no imaginó que también podría hacerlo sentir tan miserable y deshonroso al cargo que ocupaba en su nación.

—Patético… simplemente patético. Podría esperar algo así de cualquier macho, Shining, pero no de ti. Me repugnas, y eso que lo digo yo, la criatura más repugnante que ha pisado este reino —declaró cínicamente en un tono más propio de una monarca manipuladora de su calaña.

El potro sintió una brutal punzada en el corazón ante cada hiriente, venenosa pero verdadera palabra que le dedicó la reina de los cambiantes, tanto así que lo hizo agachar la mirada y poner una cara de vergüenza que le remordió la conciencia. Dolía porque en el fondo, esa propuesta no era más que reconocer su falta de lealtad ante su esposa y quizás, al reino que juró proteger con su vida; además de que no esperó recibir una contestación así de honesta y desgarradora, más viniendo de alguien como ella.

—Bien… —susurró en un tono seco y la voz a punto de quebrarse—… si no quieres, sólo tenías que decirlo…

—¡E-en ningún momento dije que no accedería! —Se apresuró a decir Chrysalis para evitar que el potro se echara para atrás por su falta de tacto—. ¡Ejem! —Aclaró su voz—. Sólo te di mi opinión, no una respuesta definitiva. Antes que nada, tengo curiosidad por saber qué ganaría yo con esta… singular propuesta. Porque como yo lo veo, él único que sale ganando en esta… interesante proposición, eres tú.

El unicornio recuperó un poco el ánimo y se serenó enseguida para continuar con las particulares negociaciones.

—Claro que no seré el único que me beneficiaré con este trato especial. Y no creas que soy tonto, Chrysalis…

—Reina Chrysalis, vasallo. —interrumpió.

—Shining Armor, su majestad —añadió.

—Ve al punto, ta… Shining Armor.

—Sé que sólo te has hecho pasar por Cadance para robar mi amor por ella y alimentarte de él —mencionó con seguridad—. Y quizás no sepa con certeza la razón por la que te has escabullido a mi habitación todas estas noches, pero tengo dos teorías: O en verdad te gusto…

—¡Ja! Ya quisieras… —Se apresuró a aclarar la reina, por alguna razón.

—… o, simplemente hay algo en el amor que me robas que te atrae de mí, y por la necedad que tienes de seguir queriendo obtenerlo de mí por tu cuenta, imagino que debe tener bastante importancia para ti.

—¡Eres un…! —Maldijo la cambiante involuntariamente, pero enseguida se tranquilizó. En verdad el potro podía ser perspicaz si se lo proponía, por suerte no había acertado con la verdadera razón por la que ella estaba ahí, pero vaya que se había acercado, y eso era peligroso—. ¡Ejem! Quise decir. —Aclaró su garganta nuevamente—. Muy bien Shining Armor, digamos que es cierto que necesitaba ese amor tuyo…

—Yo jamás usé la palabra “necesitar”...

Ella chasqueó la lengua y lo miró furiosa.

—Como sea —contestó con indiferencia—. Parece que no lo entiendes, es cierto que me alimento del amor de otros, como cualquier cambiante. Sin embargo, ahora mismo, ese amor que antes robaba de ti, ya no me sirve más.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo dices? —Arqueó la ceja confundido.

—Porque el amor que roba un cambiante debe ser genuino. Si al poni al que se lo robamos cree que somos su pareja, el amor que produce es puro y sincero, pero si nos descubre o se da cuenta de nuestro engaño, no podremos arrebatarle más que sus otras emociones que apenas y nos nutren, pues nada se compara a ese patético y ridículo sentimiento que producen los ponis. —Le informó la reina al potro, viendo como comenzaba a generar preocupación en el rostro del unicornio—. Ahora que sabes con certeza quién soy en realidad y que premeditadamente piensas engañar a tu esposa conmigo, el “amor” que producirás no sería verdadero, por lo tanto, sería un desperdicio e inútil para mí intentar robártelo.

Shining Armor se quedó sin palabras por unos momentos. Eso era algo que en definitiva no había considerado a la hora de proponerle ese cínico trato a Chrysalis. Él no sabía mucho de los cambiantes, pero sus palabras parecían tener sentido; sin amor real, los simuladores no tendrían motivos para intentar robarlo.

Sin embargo, aún había algo de lo que Shining estaba seguro.

—En eso creo que te equivocas, Chrysalis…

—¡Reina Chrysalis! ¿En qué te basas, insolente? ¿Y cómo estás tan seguro? ¿Acaso eres un cambiante?

—No, pero no pienso que sería un desperdicio tratar de sacar esos sentimientos de mí, porque con seguridad, sé que yo amo a Cadance. 

La monarca se le quedó viendo fijamente unos segundos para luego explotar en risas.

—¡Pfff! ¡Ja! ¿Amarla? ¡Por favor! ¿Siquiera escuchas las babosadas que estás diciendo? ¿Me propones ser una especie de amante oficial y todavía osas decirme que amas a tu esposa con toda tu alma y corazón? —pronunció con sorna—. ¡Pfff! ¡Qué buen chiste, Shining Armor, que buen chiste!

—De no ser así, no hubieras robado mi amor todos estos días. —Sonrió victorioso el semental.

—¿¡Cómo dices!? —clamó sorprendida.

—Ya te lo había dicho, sospeché que no eras la verdadera Cadance la primera vez que me besaste, te hubieras dado cuenta desde ese momento que mi amor por ella no era real.

—_«¡Maldito potro sinvergüenza!»_ —se dijo mentalmente Chrysalis, quien pensó que además de cínico, era bastante astuto. No había duda del porqué era el capitán de la guardia real de Canterlot—._ «Nada mal Shining Armor, nada mal.»_ —ponderó con fastidio—. Muy bien, “Esposo modelo”. —Se dirigió a él con ironía—. Te recuerdo que tú mismo me dijiste que no estabas al cien por ciento seguro de que era yo, pero ahora que lo sabes y estás completamente consciente de ello, no hay forma de que puedas darme lo que busco.

—¿Estás segura? —Arqueó la ceja desafiantemente.

—Por supuesto que lo estoy. —Se bajó de la cama de inmediato y se colocó de forma retadora delante de él—. ¿Tú lo estás? —le cuestionó con acidez.

Chrysalis agachó su cabeza para estar al mismo nivel que la de Shining, para luego mirarlo fijamente. El semental no se inmutó para nada y le habló en un tono aún más retador.

—¿Si te demuestro que aún puedo seguir dándote el mismo amor que te he dado todos estos días, aceptarías lo que te propongo? —preguntó el potro, clavando su mirada en ella con intensidad.

—Por supuesto que no, pero lo consideraría seriamente… —mencionó esto en un tono más íntimo, colocando su rostro a centímetros del suyo.

—Entonces… —susurró con su respiración chocando contra la de ella— … déjame demostrártelo…

Desde sus adentros, la reina cambiante sonrió, pues todo este tiempo espero que la conversación tomara este rumbo para poder hacer de las suyas: Mientras Shining Armor estuviera tratando de saciar sus más bajos instintos con ella, Chrysalis utilizaría esta oportunidad para deshacerse de él de una vez por todas y salir de ahí.

Con la información que la monarca cambiante ya poseía, podría aprender de los errores que cometió todo este tiempo y no volverlos a repetir. Pero en ese momento, debía aprovecharse de la ingenuidad y exaltación del macho para salir triunfante de esa incómoda situación.

La yegua se disponía a darle el quizás último beso al unicornio cuando notó que él apartó su boca enseguida.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya te arrepentiste, Shining Armor? —comentó algo nerviosa, esperando que ese no fuera el caso.

—No, para nada, pero antes que nada. Transfórmate.

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no te gusto así? —le regresó una mueca traviesa.

No necesitaba oír su respuesta, la expresión del unicornio lo decía todo. Aunque Chrysalis se consideraba así misma muy hermosa, ella sabía que para cualquier poni, su aspecto era todo menos atractivo. Obviamente Shining Armor no era la excepción, pese al patético halago con que la recibió cuando la vio en su apariencia cambiante.

—N-n-no, no-no es eso, ¡ejem! —carraspeó—, pero si el punto es obtener mi amor por lo que siento por Cadance , deberías tomar la apariencia de ella, ¿no crees?

Sin saber porque estaba molesta con el potro, reconoció que su razonamiento, torcido pero lógico, era acertado, mas no se lo haría saber.

—Meh, no hará gran diferencia; te aseguro que no lograré arrebatarte amor que claramente no posees por tu esposa, pero bah, como prefieras… —Después de decir eso, unas flamas verdes la rodearon para luego esfumarse y mostrar ante él otra vez a una yegua con la misma apariencia que su poni especial—… Veamos que tanto “me amas” de verdad, queri—

Shining Armor no la dejó terminar de hablar, pues antes de que ella completara su oración, el galante semental ya le había robado un beso con sus ávidos labios.

Ligeramente sorprendida por la impulsividad del unicornio, la cambiante no tardó en sobreponerse y corresponder a su muestra afectuosa con la misma o quizás un poco más intensidad.

Para poder salir de esa habitación y regresar con su colmena, debía hacer creer al potro que seguiría su juego y le daría la oportunidad de demostrarle que aún podía darle amor. ¡Que iluso! Se decía ella. Incluso la cambiante se lo intentó explicar, pero el poni era un necio que creía saber más de amor que ella, ¡qué descaro!

Sin embargo, para sorpresa de Chrysalis, Shining Armor se apartó con brusquedad de ella y sin necesidad de leer sus emociones, la reina presintió que el semental no estaba complacido con su magistral actuación de la princesa Cadance.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —cuestionó el unicornio, un poco molesto.

—Estoy tratando de arrancarte la lengua con la mía —respondió sarcásticamente—, ¿¡Qué crees que hago, menso!? —respondió irritada.

—Pues cualquier cosa menos besarme como lo sueles hacer…

—¿De qué cascos hablas, insolente? ¡Estoy besándote como siempre lo he hecho!

—¿Sí? ¡Cómo no! Hasta creo que lo haces mal apropósito.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Te estoy besando igual a como lo he venido haciendo todo este tiempo, zoquete!

—No, igual no. Estás juntando tus labios con los míos, estás entrelazando tu lengua con la mía, pero no me estás besando con pasión como lo has hecho otras veces, como si quisieras devorarme o como si no hubiera un mañana. No lo estás haciendo como siempre, no como lo hiciste cuando estábamos en la ducha ni mucho menos como lo hiciste las otras noches. Te estás conteniendo.

—¡Estás imbécil! ¡He estado haciendo lo mismo que…! —De pronto, una idea vino a su mente. Chrysalis lo había estado besando como de costumbre y había hecho exactamente lo mismo que otras veces, todo excepto, por una cosa—. A menos que…

—¿Qué?

—No, no es posible… ¡es ridículo!

—¿Qué, qué es ri… ¡mph!

Esta vez fue turno de Chrysalis para arrebatarle un beso a Shining Armor. Sin detenerse siquiera a pensarlo, la falsa Cadance se abalanzó contra él pero no para lastimarlo, sino para corroborar una teoría. La cambiante se adueñó de los labios de su supuesto esposo con los suyos posesivamente, pero esta vez, tratando de absorber amor que sabía, el potro no sentía por ella.

Sin embargo, pese a todo pronóstico, la yegua cambiante recibió una deliciosa y casi embriagadora dosis del amor de Shining Armor. Ante tan inusitada sorpresa, la doble de Cadance se apartó de él enseguida.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te detuviste, “Candie”? Lo estabas haciendo tan bien…

Chrysalis lo miró expectante, no quería admitir que ella estaba equivocada, así que improvisó una excusa.

—¿Y a-a-ahora? ¿Qué-qué t-tal estuvo?

El unicornio parpadeó, comprendiendo.

—Fantástico, ¡ahora sí, eso fue un beso! —Sonrió satisfecho—. Entonces… ¿seguimos?

—Cla-claro…

La reina cambiante no lo creía. ¿Cómo era posible que pudiera producir amor sabiendo que ella no era la verdadera Cadance? ¡Era inaudito! Sin embargo, su tren de pensamientos fue descarrilado cuando el hocico del equino se juntó nuevamente con el suyo. Chrysalis correspondió el gesto enseguida y trató de absorber la emoción romántica para comprobar que en verdad era amor lo que estaba tomando del potro.

Muy a su pesar, se dio cuenta de que Shining Armor había tenido razón y no ella, lo cual sólo daba cabida a dos posibilidades: O el semental estaba perdidamente enamorada de ella, o en verdad amaba a su esposa y la sola imagen de ella le era suficiente para generar un amor sincero. Ambas explicaciones eran igual de estúpidas y no tenían sentido para Chrysalis, pero lo único que era real en esos momentos era el amor del que se estaba nutriendo, tal y como lo hizo noches atrás.

Tras unos acalorados minutos donde ambos ponis continuaron degustando de los labios del otro, se apartaron unos cuantos milímetros y tomaron un poco de aire; mientras, el semental alcanzó a susurrarle algo al oído de la yegua.

—¿Y… qué tal? ¿Estás sintiendo mi amor, “Candie”?

—Ah… ah… Cierra la boca… —masculló de mal humor la Cadance impostora.

—Ciérramela… —ordenó Shining con arrogancia.

Aunque ella era una orgullosa reina que no acataba órdenes de nadie, el amor que extraía de su supuesto marido era delicioso y adictivo. Chrysalis era una profesional y una cambiante que había regresado a los cascos de Shining Armor con el único propósito de apoderarse de su amor y lidiar con la hambruna de su reino, pero ella era también una hembra con necesidades, no sólo alimenticias, sino también carnales, y ya que el unicornio le ofrecía su amor a cambio de su cuerpo, ella no dejaría pasar tan tentadora oferta. Así que una vez más, se tragó su orgullo real y decidió seguir fingiendo ser la amada esposa de ese gallardo unicornio y continuar con el sensual juego que él le proponía.

Y poco a poco, conforme la lujuria se adueñaba de esa habitación, Chrysalis fue perdiendo la voluntad para a atacar a Shining Armor desprevenido con intenciones de escapar y se inclinaba cada vez más y más a aceptar su indecorosa pero bastante beneficiosa propuesta.

Un grito de placer de la hembra fue el primero de muchos que el semental provocó de forma auténtica en la poni que lucía idéntica a su esposa, mas no lo era.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Por los huecos de la Quesito! ¡Por fin lo hice! ¡Escribí la parte más cruda y degenerada de este asqueroso fanfic! xD Ok, tal vez no sea tan malo, pero me da algo de vergüenza compartir con ustedes la piedra angular de esta historia, así que, creo que si me da asco y repulsión, voy por buen camino, ¿no? Pero en fin, con la parte central del fanfic expuesta, ¿qué les parece? ¿Está coquetón? ¿Creen que es una buena premisa o que mejor hubiera seguido escribiendo historias sencillas y tranquilas? Pues sea como sea, ahí lo tienen.
> 
> Me disculpo de antemano por haber escrito esta aberración, que diga, me disculpo por haber tardado tanto en escribir esta aberración xD. Fíjense que pese a tener esta idea muy clara en mi cabeza, los últimos meses me fue muy difícil trasladarla a un formato escrito. Sabía los puntos importantes y tenía una idea general de que narrar, pero una vez que me puse a tratar de plasmarlo con letras, las palabras no salían. Estoy satisfecho con el resultado final, pero creo que se podría mejorar, ¿o es idea mía? Como sea. Aunque una parte de la tardanza con esta historia fue bloqueo de escritor, la otra fue una combinación de pereza extrema y unos cuantos golpes de la vida que no me dejaron escribir en paz. Sea como sea, aquí lo tienen. Y lo amen o lo odien, quisiera saber su opinión.
> 
> Y no, no se preocupen, estoy consciente de que Shining Armor podría sonar algo fuera de personaje y sus motivos para poner los cuernos (¿O cuerno?) a Cadance podrán parecer superficiales o mero capricho mío, pero tienen un motivo (algo simple, quizás, hasta hay unas cuantas pistas en este y capítulos anteriores) pero eso lo explicaré con más detalle en el siguiente y futuros capítulos. Sólo les pido que me tengan un poco de paciencia.
> 
> Ojalá les haya gustado este capítulo que, si bien no podría decir que es mi favorito, vaya que fue todo un reto desarrollarlo y me ha gustado muchísimo. Sea como sea, nos estamos leyendo. ¡Nos vemos y hasta la siguiente actualización!
> 
> Comercial:
> 
> Bueno, como un pequeño autoanuncio, les informo a los que no lo sepan, que escribí un pequeño poema de la reina Chrysalis en forma de una tradicional calaverita mexicana, es un muy corto y breve fic que si bien no tiene relación con esta historia, si les gusta la Quesito tanto como a mí, quizás les interese. Pueden encontrarlo en mi perfil con el nombre: Calaverita a la reina Chrysalis.
> 
> Créditos: Imagen hecha por el artista albinonarwhale.


	4. El corcel (in)domable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mientras Shining Armor intenta convencer a Chrysalis de que acepte su inusual e indecorosa propuesta, el semental se sigue preguntando si fue la decisión correcta mientras analiza cómo fue que él llegó a tomar tan egoísta e impúdica resolución.

* * *

## Capítulo 4: El corcel in(domable)

* * *

_—¿Me escuchaste, Shiny?_

_ —¿Ah? Perdón madre, No te estaba poniendo atención, ¿qué decías?_

_ —Que pusieras la olla de la ensalada en la mesa, pero descuida, lo haré yo…_

_ —¡No, no, no! No te esfuerces, madre. Yo lo haré enseguida._

_ En la cocina de la familia Sparkle, un aún soltero y joven Teniente de la Guardia Real de Canterlot ayudaba a su madre, Twilight Velvet, a preparar la cena. Como todos los fines de semana y pese a ya no vivir con ellos desde que comenzó su carrera militar, Shining Armor se reunía con sus padres para tener una pequeña cena familiar, aunque sin la presencia de su hermana Twilight, quién estaba en Ponyville consolidando sus estudios._

_ Luego de usar su magia para colocar el enorme tazón en la mesa principal, Shining regresó con la yegua madura para continuar auxiliándola._

_ —¿No es demasiada comida para nosotros tres? —cuestionó el potro al ver que su madre agregaba vegetales cortados a otra olla grande._

_ —Quizás, pero estoy segura de que mi teniente debe tener un enorme apetito por todo el trabajo duro que debe estar haciendo en el castillo._

_ El semental rió ante su comentario, pero luego suspiró con desgano._

_ —Realmente no hay mucho que hacer, madre; lo único que hago todo el día es dar órdenes y delegar responsabilidades a otros ponis… y no es que me queje pero… honestamente, pensaba que como teniente tendría más momentos de acción. —Usando su magia, Shining tomó un pelador y un cuchillo, después limpió y rebanó unos pepinos para agregarlos al caldo—. Creo que extraño los viejos tiempos como cadete en los que me mandaban a pueblos o ciudades a resguardar la paz y estaba todo el día moviéndome de aquí para allá, luchando contra ponis buscapleitos, bajando gatitos o al menos haciendo algo útil, en vez de estar en una oficina y ser yo él que los envía a divertirse alrededor de Equestria —mencionó el potro con algo de melancolía._

_ —Supongo que heredaste eso de mí, Shiny; yo tampoco puedo estarme quieta, aunque he aprendido a sobrellevarlo… —De pronto, la yegua dejó de cortar apio—… aunque ahora que lo pienso, cariño, ¿no era tu sueño convertirte en capitán de la Guardia Real?_

_ —Y aún lo es, madre. De hecho, estoy a nada de alcanzarlo pero…_

_ —¿Qué? ¿¡De verdad, Shiny!? —la poni mayor exclamó con emoción—. ¿Eso quiere decir que el viejo Liam por fin se va a retirar y te va a ceder su rango?_

_ —Wowowo, tranquila madre, es muy pronto para celebrar. Aunque el capitán Hoofstrong ha considerado en promoverme, él aún cree que me falta algo._

_ —¡Ese bastardo de Liam! Siempre con sus condiciones… —Twilight Velvet dejó caer molesta un cuchillo con el que cortaba las zanahorias._

_ —Madre, hablas como si lo conocieras de toda la vida._

_ —Cariño, sabes que salí un tiempo con él, mucho antes de conocer a tu padre… ugh… algo de lo que siempre me arrepentiré, debo añadir._

_ —Sé que el capitán es un potro excéntrico y perfeccionista, pero no es un mal poni, él me entrenó y me enseñó todo lo que sabe de combate; y su lealtad hacia Equestria es admirable. Tiene un par de defectos pero no es la gran cosa._

_ —¿No es la gran cosa? Shiny, el tipo es un poni de la edad de las cavernas: es autoritario, racista, sexista… en serio, querido; en nuestra segunda cita, ese hijo de su poni madre me dijo que si nos casábamos quería tener al menos tres hijos varones, y que si no eran unicornios, no los reconocería. ¡El tipo es un supremacista unicornio!_

_ —Madre, madre, tranquila, estoy consciente de que el capitán no es una blanca paloma pero nunca ha hecho nada de lo que dices en presencia de la Princesa Celestia o en la mía, tal vez cuando lo conociste él era así, pero ahora ya no, seguramente ha cambiado, pues de hecho, nunca se casó._

_ —Por supuesto que no. Sólo una yegua desesperada o igual de loca se casaría con ese cretino… ah, pero en fin, mejor dejemos de hablar de él y cuéntame, ¿qué clase de condición enferma te puso Liam para ser capitán? ¿Casarte con una unicornio de sangre pura o algo así? Ja, ja, ja…_

_ Aunque el comentario de Twilight Velvet era a modo irónico, la expresión de Shining Armor le indicó que había acertado._

_ —Espera… ¿¡en verdad lo hizo!? ¡Ese bastardo hijo de…!_

_ —¡No, no! Nada de eso… bueno, sí, algo así. Escucha, madre, el capitán me dijo que tenía todo para ser su sucesor, pero que por mi edad y por mí… falta de compromiso, carezco aún de experiencia para ocupar el cargo…_

_ —¿Cómo que falta de compromiso, Shiny? ¡Pero si tú eres el poni más dedicado a su trabajo! ¿Cómo se le ocurre dudar de…?_

_ —El capitán Hoofstrong no cree que el puesto deba ser ocupado por alguien libertino como yo, necesita ser alguien que le dé una buena e intachable reputación a la Guardia Real, no de alguien con mi fama de Casanova._

_ —Oh Shiny…_

_ Su madre sabía a lo que se refería. Pese a lo recto y respetuoso de la ley que era su hijo, ella sabía muy bien que Shining Armor tenía un único vicio: Las yeguas._

_ Desde que obtuvo su Cutie Mark, el joven semental comenzó a mostrar bastante interés en las chicas y con el tiempo se volvió un experto conquistador de equinas, un potro muy popular que hasta ese día era considerado como uno de los solteros más conocidos de su ciudad. Por la infinidad de parejas que tuvo el poni entre sus cascos, lo poco que duraban sus relaciones y que nunca llegaron a formalizarse, se le apodó como “El corcel indomable de Canterlot”, un popular y gallardo unicornio, amado por muchas yeguas y admirado por varios sementales. Algo que le había creado buena y mala fama a la vez._

_ Aún así, ella sabía que su hijo no era un degenerado, era sólo un potro que no había encontrado a la poni indicada todavía. Dejó de preparar la cena y, sin dudarlo, abrazó a su hijo._

_ —No le hagas caso a ese tarado, cariño. ¿Libertino? Hace sonar como si estuvieras con más de una yegua a la vez o rompiendo relaciones, y sé muy bien que no eres alguien así, así que no tienes porque avergonzarte de…_

_ El potro se separó algo incomodado._

_ —No lo estoy madre, y no es eso lo que me inquieta. El capitán me dio a elegir dos alternativas: O me caso y siento cabeza para callar los rumores negativos, o me comprometo como él a no tener ninguna relación con ninguna otra yegua._

_ Twilight Velvet miró absorta a su hijo, no creyendo lo que le contaba._

_ —En verdad es un desgraciado… supongo que por eso estás tan distraído. Y como no creo que el celibato sea una opción para ti, supongo que ahora estás en busca de una esposa._

_ —Madre, yo…_

_ Nuevamente, unos cascos maternos rodearon el cuello de su primogénito._

_ —Aunque no creo que sean por las razones correctas, me alegra que estés decidido a dar este importante paso en tu vida, Shiny._

_ —¿No estás molesta?_

_ —Un poco porque le hiciste más caso a un viejo poni racista que a tu propia madre, pero es básicamente lo que esperaba escuchar desde hace mucho. —Velvet se apartó un poco del potro y lo vio a los ojos—. Y, mi querido hijo, ¿alguna linda yegua que tengas en mente?_

_ —Eso es lo que me aqueja más, madre._

_ —¿Qué sucede, Shiny? ¿Acaso el soltero más codiciado de todo Canterlot no cree encontrar a su media naranja? —bufó con sorna._

_ —No, no es eso, el problema es que no sé si el matrimonio sea lo mío. Todos estos años por mucho que he querido a mis parejas, nunca he sentido esa chispa especial que me haga regresar con ellas, es por eso que nunca he tenido una relación duradera, siento que no hay chica con quien quiera pasar el resto de mi vida; no quisiera comprometerme con una yegua a la que no ame… va a sonar tonto, madre, pero a pesar de saber mucho de seducción… creo que no sé nada de amor._

_ La poni mayor se apartó de su hijo y acarició su mejilla con ternura._

_ —Ay Shiny, ¿sabes? Al oírte es como si me escuchara a mí misma a tu edad… o bueno, quizás un poco más joven. Como ya sabes, yo solía ser muy parecida a ti, saltando de cama en cama buscando saciar un vacío en mi corazón y queriéndolo llenar con pe…_

_ —¡MADRE! —gritó el potro ruborizado—. No es necesario que me recuerdes tus años mozos y menos tan gráficamente. —Clamó Shining abochornado._

_ —Lo siento querido, me dejé llevar… —ahogó una risotada—… el punto es que, sé lo que sientes, creo que eso también lo heredaste de mí, pero no fue hasta que conocí a tu padre y que fue su amor lo que finalmente me ayudó a saciar una sed que ningún otro semental de Equestria pudo llenar._

_ —Muchas gracias por esa imagen mental, madre; pero… ¿qué viste en mi padre? Los conozco a ambos y… francamente no lo entiendo, son literalmente opuestos, ¿cómo es que los dos terminaron…?_

_ —Bueno, ciertamente una chica alocada como yo y un tipo tan reservado como él es una rara combinación, pero… tú padre tiene varias cosas que nunca vi en otro potro, y vaya que conocí a varios…_

_ —Madre…_

_ —Para un semental es sencillo, puede salir con mil ponis y nadie dirá nada malo de él, pero para una yegua, no la bajan de ponizuela si tiene más de un amante, tal como me imagino debes estar pensado de mí._

_ —¡Espera madre, yo jamás… ! ¡Es sólo…!_

_ —Sin embargo, mi Nighty nunca me vio de esa forma, él me quiso por lo que era, él aceptaba mi naturaleza salvaje y nunca quiso cambiarme, a pesar de las imprudencias o locuras que cometía, él siempre fue un gran amigo que estuvo a mi lado en todo momento; poco a poco, ese cerebrito se fue ganando mi corazón y cuando menos me di cuenta, ya estábamos besándonos con pasión. Sonará tonto hijo y quizás cliché, pero no fue hasta que probé los labios de tu padre que supe que quería estar con él toda mi vida. Un beso, Shiny, un beso bastó para saber que había encontrado al poni adecuado._

_ —Cielos madre… yo no… la verdad no tenía idea…_

_ —Su enorme amor y devoción hacia mí me cautivó… y no es lo único grande que tiene. La noche que nos besuqueamos en la biblioteca de Canterlot lo supe, no sólo besaba bien, también co…_

_ —¡MADRE, POR FAVOR! Voy a perder el apetito…_

_ Si bien Shining había hecho cosas similares en lugares menos apropiados, escuchar esas anécdotas de sus padres era más repulsivo que excitante de escuchar._

_ —Bueno Shiny, lo que digo es que, si hasta una poni de mi calaña logró encontrar el amor y asentarse, estoy segura que tú también puedes lograrlo. Hasta podría apostar que ya lo has encontrado, pero aún no lo sabes._

_ —Ay madre, aprecio tus consejos, pero realmente no creo haber encontrado a mi pareja ideal aún._

_ —Hijo, no sólo te fijes en…_

_ Los sonidos de fuertes portazos llegaron a oídos de ambos. Alguien tocaba a las puertas de su casa._

_ —¿Visitas? ¿A esta hora? Qué extraño… Shiny querido, ¿podrías revisar quién es?_

_ —Claro madre, ya vuelvo._

_ Trotando sin mucha prisa, Shining Armor se dirigió a la entrada de su antiguo hogar, esperando encontrar a un vendedor errante o quizás algún vecino de sus padres solicitando algún favor. Ya en su destino, el potro abrió la puerta confiado y recibió al visitante vespertino._

_ —Buenas noches, ¿en qué puedo…?_

_ Enfrente del teniente de la Guardia Real, estaba una hermosa y deslumbrante yegua, con una carroza real a sus espaldas y dos escoltas de la princesa Celestia; una bella alicornio de pelaje rosáceo y una melena multicolor le sonrió al absorto semental._

_ Buenas noches, Shining Armor, cuánto tiempo sin verte… ¿Aún te acuerdas de mí? —preguntó una risueña yegua, mirando con cariño los ojos confundidos del unicornio._

_ Al principio, el semental no pudo reconocerla, se quedó embobado por la increíble belleza de la equina real, pero unos segundos después, su mente reconoció de poco en poco las facciones familiares de la alicornio que había sido una vieja amiga, niñera de su hermana cuando ella era una potranca y bueno, hasta su exnovia hace un par de años. Luego de casi un minuto de no decir nada, Shining Armor reaccionó al recordar su nombre._

_ —¿Ca-Ca-Cadance? ¿E-e-e-eres tú?_

_ Antes de que pudiera agregar algo más, uno de los guardias reales encaró al potro con algo de enfado._

_ —Ciudadano, limítese a referirse a su alteza como la princesa Mi Amore Cadenza. ¡Y haga una reverencia en señal de…!_

_ —Oh, tranquilo soldado, estoy segura de que el sargento Shining Armor sabe mi nombre completo, pero él es un viejo amigo que no he visto en mucho tiempo, él puede llamarme como siempre lo ha hecho._

_ —¿Sargento? —el otro guardia real comentó arqueando la ceja sin creo que un poni tan joven tuviera ese rango._

_ —En realidad… —Se apresuró a corregir Shining—… ya soy teniente al servicio de la Princesa Celestia. Ya ha pasado algo de tiempo desde la última vez que supe de ti Ca… es decir, su alteza._

_ —En serio, puedes llamarme sólo Cadance, detestaría llamarte teniente en vez de decirte Shiny, como en los viejos tiempos —le comentó ahogando una risita._

_ —Pero su majestad… —El guardia más enérgico insistió._

_ —Si no les importa, chicos, me gustaría estar a solas con un querido amigo al que no he visto en años. ¿Podrían regresar al castillo de mi tía y decirle que estoy en buenos cascos?_

_ —¡Pero su alteza! Tenemos órdenes de…_

_ Los guardias se detuvieron al notar que Shining Armor había hecho aparecer su casco plateado, símbolo de que pertenecía al segundo al mando de su división._

_ —Ya la escucharon, soldados. Me encargaré de la princesa por ustedes. —Los miró estoico—. Es una orden— dijo con una voz firme y autoritaria._

_ —Sí, señor —entonaron al unísono—. Su majestad. —Hicieron una reverencia, regresaron al carruaje real y se fueron._

_ Shining Armor debía admitir que ser un guardia de alto rango tenía sus ventajas._

_ —Lindo casco. El plateado te sienta bien._

_ —Gracias. Puedo decir lo mismo de esa corona. Y tu peinado. Siempre te dije que el pelo suelto se te veía mejor._

_ La yegua desvió la mirada algo apenada por el cumplido._

_ —Y… ¿va a invitarme a pasar o qué, Teniente?_

_ —Shining, Shining o Shiny está bien, Cadance. Yo también detesto las formalidades. —Sonrió—. Aunque me temo que no te puedo dejar entrar._

_ La risilla de la alicornio cesó enseguida._

_ —¿Cómo dices?_

_ —No sin antes permitirle a este plebeyo darle un afectuoso abrazo a su princesa. Y a una muy querida amiga._

_ La yegua agitó la cabeza divertida y se acercó al potro con confianza._

_ —No has cambiado en nada, Shining, je, je, je._

_ Y así el gallardo potro y la hermosa alicornio se saludaron propiamente luego de años de no verse o sentirse. Desde una ventana y al interior de la residencia de los Sparkle, Twilight Velvet veía como su invitada sorpresa había llegado justo a tiempo para la cena._

_ Shining Armor abrazó con ternura a la yegua que casi un año después se convertiría en su esposa._

* * *

En su habitación en una de las torres del castillo de Canterlot, el capitán de la Guardia Real, Shining Armor estaba recostado en su cama luego de una extenuante actividad física junto a una hermosa poni; sin embargo, pese a tener la misma apariencia que su esposa, finalmente él estaba cien por ciento seguro de que no lo era. Aún abrazando a la falsa Cadance desde atrás y unido a ella, la pareja se daba un momento para respirar con normalidad mientras disfrutaban los últimos instantes del placer postcoito, siendo la hembra la más afectada tras recibir una enorme cantidad de amor.

La reina Chrysalis comenzaba a recobrar la lucidez, al mismo tiempo que trataba de entender el cómo era posible que el potro hubiera sido capaz de darle tanto amor, a pesar de estar consciente de que ella no era la verdadera Cadance. ¿Acaso era cierto? ¿Él era capaz de producir amor genuino por su esposa? Pues en todos sus años en recolectar esta emoción jamás se había topado con una situación como esa. No sólo Shining Armor le dio la misma cantidad de amor que en noches anteriores… ¡Incluso le dio más que nunca!

Por su parte, el semental, quién pese a sentirse con menos energías y desganado, se sentía más vivo que nunca; la felicidad que experimentaba al confirmar que no estaba soñando lo hacía sentir una dicha inmensurable. Sin embargo, temiendo que la placentera sensación no volvería a repetirse, Shining Armor sabía que tenía un trato moralmente cuestionable que cerrar con su mortal enemiga, quien aún reposaba entre sus cascos.

—Y… —el unicornio susurró suavemente entre las orejas de la falsa poni—… ¿qué te pareció? ¿Qué tal estuve? ¿Pude darte lo que querías? —dijo esto último con un tono lascivo.

Tras escuchar estas palabras y percibir la emoción lujuriosa que las acompañaba, Chrysalis abrió los ojos de golpe.

Aunque no sólo había tenido una fantástica experiencia carnal (como ya era costumbre con él), sino una de las mejores en mucho tiempo; su orgullo de reina de los cambiantes y la dignidad como hembra no le permitía hacerle saber eso al semental. Jamás admitiría ante él algo como eso.

—Pues… para serte franca, sólo te noté un poco más… impetuoso de lo habitual, pero nada del otro mundo… tu desempeño en la cama fue medianamente placentero… tirando a mediocre —mintió de la forma más ácida e hiriente posible, segura de que eso lastimaría el ego de macho del arrogante unicornio.

Sin embargo, Chrysalis no sintió ninguna emoción negativa viniendo del potro, por el contrario, comenzó a percibir que se divertía con su respuesta.

—Bueno, mi insaciable yegua, yo me refería al amor que obtuviste de mí, la razón por la que hicimos esto en primer lugar —dijo Shining en un tono divertido— pero descuida, también me tomo muy en serio las críticas de mis parejas. —El semental acercó nuevamente su hocico a una de las orejas de la hembra y le murmuró seductoramente—. Procuraré mejorar para que, la próxima vez que critiques mi desempeño como amante, digas que fue… excelente…

Chrysalis se ruborizó a más no poder al comprender que había malentendido las palabras del potro.

—¡Yo no…! ¡Es decir! ¡Yo ta-también me refería a eso! —Aclaró su voz, intentando ocultar su vergüenza—. El amor que me diste no… no era la gran cosa… pero reconozco que fue mejor que nada y… ¿¡po-por qué cascos te estás riendo!? —tartamudeó enfurecida.

—Je, je… no, por nada… es sólo que, te ves linda cuando te sonrojas naturalmente, ja, ja, ja… ¡urgh!

Incapaz de ver al potro a la cara y conteniendo una ira asesina, la falsa Cadance se separó de Shining con brusquedad sin importarle que sus cuerpos seguían unidos; enseguida se puso de pie y se transformó en su forma cambiante, dándole la espalda al adolorido unicornio.

—¡Oye, tranquila! Casi me arrancas el…

—¡Ojalá lo hubiera hecho…! Imbécil…

Por alguna razón, Shining había perdido el humor, no tanto por el repentino dolor en sus regiones bajas, si no por la reacción de la hembra. Aún no había quedado en nada con ella y ya estaba caminando sobre hielo frágil. La cambiante de temperamento volátil podría volverle a borrar la memoria y corría el riesgo de no volver a estar con ella jamás.

—Sólo bromeaba Chry… reina Chrysalis, —aclaró su voz enseguida, recordando que ella prefería un trato real—, por un momento quise recordar los viejos tiempos y la intimidad que solíamos tener los dos. Lamento si te ofendí. —Se disculpó con sinceridad.

Ella sólo bufó malhumorada. ¿Ese tonto pensó que ella era una hembra sensible o que?

—No quiero tu condescendencia o tu lástima, Shining Armor. Y no me trates como una poni más o quieras fingir caballerosidad conmigo. Yo sé que sólo quieres que acepte tu estúpido trato para hacerme pasar por tu esposa y acostarte conmigo.

—¡Oye, eso no es cierto! —Espetó sin pensarlo—. Bueno… sí, quiero que hagas todo eso, ¡pero no estoy fingiendo! Sólo trato de ser lo más honesto y considerado contigo —replicó con seriedad— y si voy a hacer esto, quiero que ambos estemos de acuerdo y aceptemos los términos del otro.

La reina cambiante no pudo evitar soltar una risotada.

—¡Vaya! No sabía que ser la cortesana real de un príncipe requiriera tantas formalidades —comentó ella con ironía.

—No soy un príncipe —respondió él con algo de molestia en su voz—, soy un soldado, y un potro de palabra. Y tampoco pienso en ti como una cortesana.

Chrysalis inspeccionó sus emociones, pues no creía en sus palabras, y notó algo de hostilidad al mencionar “príncipe” y “cortesana”, lejos de la negativa emoción, no parecía mentir con lo que le decía. Aún en el calor de una discusión, le confundía que el potro era muy transparente y no parecía tener segundas intenciones con ella.

—Si tú lo dices —respondió ella con sorna—… Bien caballerito de brillante armadura, si no me ves como a una cualquiera, ¿entonces qué soy para ti? ¿Una amante?

Shining Armor hizo una mueca y Chrysalis sintió su incomodidad tras el comentario.

—Bueno… ”amante” no es la palabra que yo usaría… sobre todo porque no hay sentimientos entre los dos, aunque se le parece. Sería como una mezcla entre eso y… digamos, una poni, errr, diga, una cambiante con quien se puede intercambiar algún beneficio, algo así como una socia de negocios.

—Sigue sonando como prostitución, idiota.

—Oye, somos dos ponis… bueno, un poni y una cambiante que van a intercambiar algo que tiene el otro. Suena más como un negocio en mi libro.

—La prostitución es un negocio, ¿lo sabías?

Shining Armor puso un casco sobre su sien, comenzando a exasperarse.

—Ok, ok; quizás tengas razón, el punto es, si vamos a hacer esto, me gustaría que los dos estemos de acuerdo…

—No podemos ponernos de acuerdo en una simple definición y quieres que negociemos tu famoso trato…

—¿Pero valdrá la pena intentarlo, no? Toma asiento y platiquemos con calma. —Shining dio pequeños golpecitos a las sábanas—. Podemos discutirlo aquí, la cama es amplia.

—Feh…

La reina Chrysalis bufó hastiada nuevamente, y en vez de acercarse a donde estaba el semental, se dirigió al baño de la habitación.

—No me des órdenes, majadero. Primero voy a quitarme este desagradable olor a poni.

—Oye, pero si nos acabamos de bañar.

La hembra azotó la puerta del tocador sin más. Shining Armor estaba comenzando a creer que quizás no había sido una buena idea después de todo. Pero al ver las sábanas alborotadas y sentir aún las leves dolencias y marcas de los agresivos besos de la yegua, el poni sentía que valdría la pena tratar de llegar a un acuerdo.

* * *

_ Portando su recién otorgada armadura púrpura con dorado, el nuevo capitán de la Guardia Real al servicio de la princesa Celestia, Shining Armor, cabalgaba con algo de prisa y molesto pensando en los últimos acontecimientos de la semana._

_ Apenas hace unos días lo habían ascendido de rango, pero no fue debido a su excelente desempeño como teniente o por haber aceptado la extraña condición de su antiguo capitán Hoofstrong de casarse. El unicornio mayor simplemente había decidido jubilarse mucho antes de tiempo y le cedió a Shining su puesto sin más; aunque lo felicitó por su nuevo compromiso, no estaba muy satisfecho de que se casara con una alicornio en vez de una unicornio de sangre pura para preservar su especie pero admiraba que el potro estaba dispuesto a todo para quedarse con su puesto, consideraba su ambición una cualidad importante para un capitán._

_ —¡Feh! Tenías razón, madre —se decía el semental así mismo sin dejar de moverse—, El excapitán Hoofstrong sí que era un cretino y un supremacista unicornio._

_ Sin embargo, no estaba tan molesto por la forma en que su antiguo superior lo manipuló, si no que el hecho de que estuvo a punto de cometer un gran error: casarse con Cadance._

_ Luego de reencontrarse con la princesa y ponerse al corriente con sus vidas, el semental había quedado perdidamente enamorado de ella y a las pocas semanas iniciaron una relación que escaló rápidamente, y entre lo cegado que estaba por la belleza de ella y su interés por desposarse lo antes posible, no tardó en comprometerse con ella al poco tiempo. Sin embargo, como si hubiera salido de un hechizo, al poco tiempo el semental se dio cuenta que Cadance no era la yegua con la que quería pasar el resto de su vida._

_ En el pasado, ambos tuvieron un fugaz noviazgo que no había durado más de unas semanas. ¿La razón? La niñera de su hermana en aquel entonces era una poni hermosa… y nada más. No había química entre ellos, ni tenían intereses mutuos y, a la larga, se aburría mucho en su compañía. Aunque Twilight y sus padres aseguraban que se veían bien juntos, la verdad era que no tenían mucho en común, sólo abrazos, caricias y besos, y hasta esos últimos dejaban al joven semental muy insatisfecho. Pese a que su hermanita insistió en que eran la pareja perfecta, Shining eventualmente rompió con ella. Simplemente no era su tipo._

_ Sin embargo, parecía que el semental había olvidado eso, pues cuando se reencontraron esa vez por la cena planeada por su madre, el potro nuevamente quedó flechado por su belleza. Quizás pensó que ella ya había madurado y que finalmente los años la habían vuelto una yegua hecha y derecha, o quizás fue porque en aquel entonces buscaba desposarse lo antes posible para obtener su ascenso. De cualquier modo y sin meditarlo mucho, Shining Armor volvió entrar en una relación con Cadance y, cuando menos se dio cuenta, ya se había comprometido con ella._

_ Pero la historia se volvió a repetir en contra del capitán de la Guardia Real. Aunque la princesa era ciertamente una yegua mucho más madura y centrada de lo que era la Cadance que conoció años atrás, los problemas por los que rompió con ella seguían presentes, como la falta de intereses comunes y sus besos; estos últimos seguían sintiéndose como besos primerizos, insípidos y carentes de pasión, era como si los labios y lengua de Cadance nunca hubieran madurado o como si le diera cierta pena (o quizás asco) besar a su novio, pues lo hacía con timidez y mucha prudencia, como si mostrar afecto en público fuera algo indecente, parecía como si en vez de besarse estuvieran teniendo sexo en frente de otros ponis. Y hablando de sexo, esa era la gota que había derramado el vaso._

_ La fama de Casanova que tenía Shining Armor antes de comprometerse no era sólo porque saliera con muchas yeguas y que a todas las tratara como princesas; no, las ponis que alguna vez salieron con el corcel indomable de Canterlot podrían tener opiniones divididas acerca de él, pero todas coincidirían en que Shining Armor era un amante excepcional. El potro no sólo era bueno siendo un soldado o generando barreras mágicas, tenía una destacable habilidad para satisfacer a toda poni que se cruzara por sus cascos, por lo cual no era raro que Shining Armor tuviera un libido alto y que fuera algo que él buscaba en una pareja._

_ Desgraciadamente, no había tenido la oportunidad de comprobarlo con Cadance. Ella, como una púdica dama real y de valores conservadores prefería permanecer virgen hasta su matrimonio. Y aunque Shining había insistido en más de una ocasión sobre el tema, Cadenza era firme y él respetaba su postura, aunque a la larga, esa abstinencia voluntaria, sumada a la pobre habilidad de su novia para besar, ponían al potro nervioso y lo hacían preguntarse si ella haría el amor de la misma forma en la que lo besa. Quizás era egoísta y superficial, pero la posibilidad de pasar el resto de su vida con una poni así le empezaba a quitar el sueño._

_ —Cadance, tenemos que hablar. —Finalmente el potro había dado con su prometida, quién hablaba enfadada con tres de las organizadoras de su boda en la sección más recóndita del castillo de Canterlot, el último lugar donde él se imaginó encontrar a su prometida—. Y de preferencia, a solas —declaró con voz autoritaria mirando de forma intimidante a las otras ponis, indicándoles sin más palabras que se esfumaran enseguida._

_ —Shining, ahora no. —Se masajeó la sien con notable molestia— Estoy muy ocupada ahora mismo._

_ —Cadance, lo que tengo que decirte es sumamente importante… y privado._

_ El tono amenazante con él que el capitán dijo eso último provocó que las tres damas que acompañaban a la alicornio se dispusieran a dejarlos solos, pero un casco les indicó que no lo hicieran. La princesa Mi Amore Cadenza suspiró pesadamente y por fin se dignó a ver a su prometido a la cara, aunque sin poder ocultar su hastío._

_ —Mira querido, si eso tan “importante” que me tienes que decir tiene que ver con tu bendita ceremonia de ascenso como coronel o lo que sea, me disculpo por no haber podido asistir —declaró Cadance con un descaro y tosquedad que Shining Armor nunca había escuchado de ella—, pero en serio, tenía cosas más productivas que hacer en ese momento. ¿Estamos a 3 semanas de mi gran… es decir, de nuestra maravillosa boda, recuerdas? —corrigió enseguida apretando los dientes, como queriendo evitar hablar de más—. Y si tienes otra cosa que decirme, hazlo aquí y ahora. ¡Pero sé breve, que estoy bastante ocupada!_

_ El semental miró incrédulo como la yegua con la que había pensado pasar el resto de su vida lo trataba como si fuera un vil vasallo más._

_ ¿Pero qué cascos le pasaba? Desde hace más de una semana había notado un brutal cambio en la supuesta princesa del amor. Hasta podría jurar que era otra poni. Dos semanas antes, Cadance estaba emocionada por los preparativos de la boda y parecía la poni más feliz del mundo, si bien era cierto que por la organización de tan importante evento ella y él casi no se veían, la situación se tornó muy caótica rápidamente, pues de una semana a otra, el cambio en la actitud de Cadance fue para peor: la alicornio actuaba de manera extraña, era más evasiva que de costumbre y de los pocos momentos en que daba con ella, era distante y cortante, parecía que no le importaba él en lo más mínimo. Y esta última conversación había sido la gota que derramó el vaso. Si tenía alguna pizca de duda sobre si su compromiso o relación con la poni debía terminar, se había disipado en ese momento._

_ Shining Armor estaba harto y estaba más que seguro que su relación con Cadance no tenía futuro. Y ya que lo habían convertido en capitán de la guardia real y sin la presión de conseguir esposa, su compromiso nupcial tampoco tenía sentido._

_ El unicornio cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Luego, intentando ser lo más respetuoso posible se dirigió a la grosera princesa._

_ —Bien Cadance, sólo quería decirte que ya no tienes porque preocuparte por la boda… pues no pienso casarme contigo. —La atisbó con seriedad y seguridad en su voz—. Desde este momento, cancelo nuestro compromiso._

_ Para no soltar algún insulto o comentario ácido, el potro, como todo un caballero, se dio la vuelta y se alejó de ahí, guardándose cualquier otra palabra hiriente y quejas que ya estaban demás._

_ Por su parte, la princesa del amor tardó unos segundos en digerir la noticia y el peso de esta, reaccionando algo tarde a la prematura decisión de su exprometido._

_ —¡Shi-Shining, espera un momento! —Afligida, la alicornio corrió hacia donde estaba el semental con una cara de completa angustia. Las tres ponis que la acompañaban no dudaron en seguir a la princesa._

_ —¡Shining, con un demonio, no te vayas! —gritó más furiosa que asustada—. ¡Por favor, discutamos esto con calma!_

_ —Es lo que traté de hacer en primer lugar —comentó indignado sin dejar de avanzar—, pero es obvio que tienes cosas más importantes que atender. Por eso te liberó de tus responsabilidades. —Antes de decir algo de lo que se arrepintiera, el semental galopó a prisa, seguro de que una princesa mimada como ella no gastaría energía o magia en perseguir a un don nadie como él._

_ —¡Shining…! ¡Maldición, escúchame!_

_ Sin pensarlo dos veces, la hembra liberó su magia con un verde resplandor y enseguida se teletransportó enfrente del capitán de la guardia real, haciéndolo frenar en seco; al ver que no le daría tiempo detenerse a tiempo, el unicornio generó una barrera de magia para evitar estamparse contra la yegua; aun así, la inercia hizo que su propio hocico se estrellara contra la barrera de una forma cómica._

_ La yegua sólo alcanzó a cerrar los ojos pensando que el potro la arrollaría, pero al no sentir nada, los abrió y para su sorpresa vio al potro tirado en el suelo._

_ —¡Shining! —chilló la hembra, preocupada genuinamente por él— ¿Te encuentras…?_

_ Enseguida, el semental se puso de pie y por vergüenza desvió su mirada._

_ —¡Estoy bien! ¡De maravilla! —relinchó furioso._

_ Impropio del momento, Cadance no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa, pero se serenó enseguida y se acercó a ayudarlo._

_ —Creo que te diste un buen golpe, déjame revisarte…_

_ —¡No! —le gritó iracundo._

_ Finalmente la princesa podía percibir la hostilidad guardada de su antiguo prometido. Quizás no era el mejor momento, pero debía intentar calmarlo._

_ —Escucha Shining… sé que estás muy molesto, y quizás no debí hablarte así antes, pero no es razón para que te comportes así y que por coraje quieras cancelar nuestro compromiso._

_ —¡Traté de hablarte sobre esto contigo, pero no quisiste escucharme! —El potro notó como la princesa se retorcía por el volumen de su voz, así que intentó modular su tono y tranquilizarse. Respiró hondo y luego, continuó—. Mira Cadance, no cancelé nuestro compromiso por que me hayas tratado como basura hace un momento o porque me hayas tratado como un extraño estas últimas semanas. Fue por… —El potro se sintió algo culpable al caer en cuenta que sus motivos para terminar su compromiso eran más egoístas y superficiales de lo que había pensado, así que no pudo evitar desviar su mirada—… fue por otras razones._

_ —¿Y qué razones son esas?_

_ En eso, las tres ponis con las que había estado hablando la princesa se acercaron a ellos para ver como estaban._

_ —Su alteza, ¿se encuentra bien? —preguntó una de ellas mientras veía con animosidad al semental._

_ —Sí, lo estoy —respondió secamente— ahora váyanse. Necesito hablar con mi novio… a solas._

_ —¡Pero su majestad!_

_ —¿No me escucharon? ¡Lárguense y déjenos solos!_

_ Las tres ponis se vieron entre ellas algo confundidas y asustadas. Sin intención de llevarle la contraria, le hicieron una reverencia y se alejaron de ahí en un santiamén._

_ Mientras tanto, Shining Armor veía extrañado como la yegua se comportaba mucho más autoritaria que de costumbre, dejando de actuar como una princesa que teme hablar o dar su opinión y comportándose más como una monarca orgullosa y segura de sí misma que sabe exactamente lo que quiere. No sabía porque, pero había algo en esa actitud altanera que le parecía mejor que la forma en la que solía comportarse Cadance._

_ —Entonces Shining, ¿podemos continuar?_

_ —Aquí no, hablemos en un lugar más privado. Mi habitación está más cerca, vamos para allá._

_ El potro esperó a que la yegua se moviera, pero ella permaneció inmóvil y confundida._

_ —¿Sucede algo, Cadance? Vamos, ¿no me digas que tienes otras cosas importantes que atender? —mencionó molesto._

_ —¡No, no, no! No es eso…_

_ La poni miró a ambos lados algo confundida para luego avanzar hacia el corredor derecho sin mucha prisa._

_ —¡Cadance! —la llamó desde atrás— ¿A dónde vas?_

_ —Bueno, yo…_

_ —Mi cuarto está al otro lado._

_ —Oh… ¡Cla-claro! Ya lo sabía…_

_ Shining Armor rodó los ojos. Aunque estaba consciente de que ella no había ido a su habitación del castillo estas últimas semanas, ella actuaba como si nunca hubiera estado ahí._

.

.

.

_ Luego de que por fin llegaron a su destino, Shining no tardó en tratar de explicar los motivos de su separación a Cadance. Cómo se lo imaginaba, ella no lo tomó tan bien como él hubiera querido, pero no podía culparla. Aunque algo que no esperó es verla partirse en llanto y llorar desconsolada, jamás había visto a Cadance así, algo que lo hacía sentirse peor de lo que debería. Sin dudarlo, se sentó junto a ella, la recargó en su hombro y la abrazó para intentar tranquilizarla._

_ Unos minutos después, cuando los sollozos de ella se aminoraron, la joven princesa le hizo una pregunta con un hilo de su voz._

_ —¿Alguna vez me amaste?_

_ —Cadance… —volteó a verla con tristeza_

_ —Re-respóndeme por favor…_

_ —Sabes que siempre te he querido, hemos sido muy buenos amigos desde que éramos pequeños…_

_ —Pero… —gimió lastimeramente._

_ —Pero creo que no te amo de la misma forma en la que tú me amas…_

_ —Shining… —Volvió a gimotear y a perder el control, abrazando al potro con excesiva fuerza— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Entonces por qué decidiste casarte conmigo en primer lugar?_

_ —Porque pensé que eras como la poni de mis sueños, me enamoré de ti y pensé que eras la yegua con la que quería pasar el resto de mi vida pero… me temo que me precipite con esto de la boda, yo en verdad…_

_ —¿¡Entonces por qué no soy la poni de tus sueños!? ¿Qué tengo de malo que hace que no me quieras?_

_ —Cadance, Cadance, tranquila, por favor, no eres tú; tú eres una hermosa princesa, amable, atenta, cálida, respetuosa y de una moral intachable que adora mostrarse espléndida ante los demás, pero yo… pensé que me gustaba eso de ti, pero la verdad es que me di cuenta muy tarde que no eres mi tipo, y no eres la clase de poni con la que quiero estar…_

_ De pronto, como si la princesa hubiera tenido una revelación, se apartó enseguida del potro y aún con lágrimas en los ojos, lo miró fijamente con una cara de sorpresa._

_ —Espera un momento Shining… ¿quieres decir que…? ¿No te gusta mi forma de ser? ¿La de actuar como una linda y perfecta princesa de cuento de hadas? ¿Qué me amarías si no me comportara de esa forma?_

_ —Bueno Cadance… sí, algo así… ¡pero entiende que el problema no eres tú! No quiero que cambies, o dejes de actuar como lo que eres, y menos por mí. ¡Tú debes de ser tú misma y estar con alguien que te ame y te acepte tal y como…!_

_ Una pezuña femenina se posó sobre su boca y lo interrumpió en medio de su discurso, la alicornio se acercó más al rostro de él y lo miró con una seguridad que comenzaba a preocupar al potro._

_ —Shining… ¿qué pasaría si… yo no fuera la dulce princesa qué crees que soy? ¿Si tú no hubieras sido él único que mintió en nuestra relación? ¿Si yo sólo hubiera fingido ser una fina, recatada, y perfecta yegua para que te fijaras en mí?_

_ El unicornio se quedó sin palabras. Definitivamente esta conversación estaba dando giros inesperados._

_ —Ca-Cadance… como te mencioné, no tienes porque cambiar sólo por mí…_

_ Ella lo tomó de sus pómulos y lo contempló cálidamente._

_ —No, bobito, no me refiero a cambiar ahora, sino que yo siempre he sido así, pero actué como una mojigata creyendo que sólo así te fijarías en mí; pero si desde ahora fuera como la verdadera yo, ¿me darías una oportunidad?_

_ Él juntó una pezuña con la de ella, y le devolvió una intensa mirada._

_ —Pero Cadance, si has estado fingiendo todo este tiempo… entonces, ¿cómo es la verdadera tú? ¿Y por qué decidiste ocultármelo?_

_ Tras el comentario, la alicornio desvió la mirada, como si quisiera esconder una enorme vergüenza._

_ —Pues, como ya te habrás percatado, desde hace una semana he tenido que hacer cientos de cosas con lo de la boda y, sin querer, te he mostrado a la verdadera yo, alguien caprichosa, exigente, malhumorada, a alguien a quién no le importa quebrar una que otra regla de etiqueta o de sociedad con tal de hacer las cosas a su manera… por esa razón no quería que al conocer a la verdadera yo, te decepcionaras y me rechazaras… después de todo, un semental tan apuesto, noble y educado como tú merece una princesa digna y no… ¡una vulgar yegua que ni siquiera puede organizar bien una bendita boda… !_

_ Ahora fue turno de Shining para interrumpir a Cadance. De un afectuoso abrazo, el potro la rodeó entre sus cascos y la reconfortó, ella enseguida se aferró a él y acercó su hocico bajo su quijada._

_ —Cadance… no tenías porque hacer eso… ni pensar eso de mí, ¿yo tampoco soy un poni modelo, sabes? También tengo muchos defectos: soy orgulloso, muy emocional, ambicioso y, quizás no lo sepas, pero desde que te fuiste de Canterlot me gané una fama de Casanova, y bueno… yo tampoco te lo mencioné porque pensé que una princesa tan púdica y bien educada como tú jamás se fijaría en mí si supiera la reputación que tengo. —Shining se apartó ligeramente de ella y la miró a los ojos— ¿Por qué te exigiría a ti ser algo que yo no soy?_

_ La alicornio vio al potro embelesada._

_ —Entonces, ¿te hubieras casado conmigo a pesar de saber mis defectos?_

_ —¡Pues claro! No importa si eres la princesa perfecta de un cuento de hadas o la malvada villana, mientras seas tu misma y me gustes, yo hubiera…_

_ Ella no lo dejó terminar, sus labios se apoderaron de los de él y le plantó un largo y prolongado beso que sorprendió al potro más de lo que debería._

_ Por primera vez, Cadance no lo besaba como una potranca inexperta, o como una princesita mojigata, sino que lo besaba como una yegua hecha y derecha, como nunca lo había hecho Cadance: con pasión, con entrega, con su lengua, como si quisiera absorber su esencia por completo de un sólo beso. Ese beso improvisado se volvió al cabo de unos segundos el mejor beso que había recibido Shining Armor en toda su vida._

_ Mientras tanto, el cuerno de Cadance comenzaba a brillar en una luz verde, como si preparara un hechizo potente, hasta que, de forma abrupta, el semental se apartó de ella._

_ —¡Cadance!_

_ —¿Sí-sí.sí, Shining? —trastabilló ella sorprendida, cancelando su magia al instante._

_ —¿Qué fue… ? ¿Por qué… ? ¿Por qué jamás me habías besado así?_

_ —¿Có-cómo dices? —balbuceó genuinamente extrañada._

_ —Es que tú… —el potro clamaba sin poder contener su emoción—… desde que nos conocemos nunca me habías besado… así…_

_ —¿Ah? —La princesa arqueó la ceja aún más confundida, pero enseguida comprendió las palabras del potro y rodó los ojos—. Bueno, es que yo… me estuve conteniendo todo este tiempo pa-para que no pensaras que era una yegua vulgar o sin clase —mencionó con prisa y nerviosa— pero como ahora que conoces a la verdadera yo, realmente ya no impor…_

_ Shining Armor no dudó en robarle un beso a su antigua prometida para comprobar que lo que había pasado hace un momento no fue su imaginación, pero esta vez, él la besó con mayor fervor, al mismo tiempo que ella le correspondía con igual o mayor intensidad que la caricia previa. Tomando nota de los comentarios del semental, Cadance se aseguró de darle a su pareja la mejor experiencia con sus labios, jugó más con la lengua de él y le fue regalando tiernas caricias y todos los besos que no le había dado al potro en muchas lunas. Sus labios permanecieron unidos bastante tiempo hasta que, muy a su pesar, sintieron que era tiempo de dejar de amarse por unos segundos._

_ —Shining… musitó ella extasiada, como si acabara de probar el más dulce de los manjares._

_ —Cadance… besas fantástico…_

_ —Tú-tú también, Shining._

_ —Pensé que no te gustaban mis besos, hasta llegué a creer que te daban asco…_

_ —Pues… pensaste mal, bobito… —le contestó taimadamente, rodéandolo con sus cascos y juntando nuevamente sus labios con los suyos._

_ El Semental no se resistió y continuó acariciando el hocico de la candente alicornio. En medio de ese fogoso frenesí de amor y besos, la princesa logró apartarse lo suficiente de su boca para hablar entre besos._

_ —Siento que estás más que feliz de que te bese así, ji, ji… —Rió Cadance al sentir la excitación del macho rozar su vientre._

_ —Así de buenos son tus besos, Candie —Le respondió Shining Armor con lujuria._

_ —Podría darte más que sólo besitos, ¿sabes? —Sonrió mientras mordía su propio labio inferior, excitada y confiada en que él macho sabría de lo que estaba hablando._

_ —Pero Cadance… —Interrumpió sus caricias—… pensé que… querías llegar virgen hasta el matrimonio._

_ La alicornio abrió los ojos de golpe y arqueó las cejas incrédula._

_ —¿¡En serio esa idiota dijo eso!? —comentó en voz alta sin pensarlo._

_ —¿Ca-Cadance?_

_ —¡E-e-es decir! Lo-lo que pasa es que… la verdad es que yo… ya no lo soy —masculló algo irritada— sólo lo dije para qué…_

_ —Descuida, no tienes porque darme explicaciones, y honestamente, a mí nunca me ha importado eso…_

_ —¿En-en serio?_

_ —Para ser franco, yo tampoco soy vir… ejem, casto y, en realidad, yo prefiero a una yegua con experiencia._

_ —¿Incluso una yegua con muuuuucha experiencia? —preguntó en un tono bastante provocativo._

_ Él la vio con una mueca divertida y le dio un tierno beso en la boca._

_ —Yo no soy un santo, así que no soy quien para juzgarte. Si estás aquí, y ahora, conmigo, es lo único que me importa… aunque ciertamente, me excita más saber que clase de “experiencia” tienes._

_ Ella volvió a morder su labio inferior._

_ —¿Quieres comprobarlo? —musitó en un tono seductor— ¿Aquí y ahora?_

_ Eso fue lo único que él necesitaba escuchar para lanzarse a los cascos de esa candente poni y besarla con arrebato._

_ —¡Hazme tuya! —farfulló Cadance entre caricias._

_ —Sólo si tú me haces tuyo —respondió Shining Armor con una lujuria incontrolable._

_ Mientras el semental saciaba sus más bajos instintos con la yegua con la que había querido hacer eso por mucho tiempo, la alicornio entreabrió los ojos que brillaban con una inusual coloración esmeralda, segura de que el problema del cancelamiento abrupto de su boda estaba a punto de ser solucionado._

* * *

—¿Todo bien allá adentro? ¿No quieres que te ayude a enjabonar tu lomo? —preguntó Shining Armor desde el otro lado del cuarto de baño.

—¡Cierra tu maldito hocico! ¡Y déjame bañarme en paz! —bramó Chrysalis desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Aún seca desde que entró y dejando correr el agua de la regadera, la orgullosa cambiante aún meditaba sobre si debía aceptar o no la jugosa oferta del unicornio. Ya había comprobado que aún sabiendo que ella no era la verdadera Cadance, el semental había sido capaz de darle el amor que buscaba en primer lugar, y las dos vasijas contenedoras de la emoción que había llenado y toda el amor del potro sobrante que tenía para sí eran prueba de ello. Sin embargo, la situación era demasiado buena para ser real, y el hecho de que una reina tuviera que atenerse a las condiciones de su odiado enemigo era algo inaudito. Pero el no hacerlo la dejaría en una mala posición; su colmena aún estaba al borde del colapso y necesitaba con urgencia todo el amor que ese idiota poni podría proporcionarle para asegurar la supervivencia de todos sus cambiantes.

La reina Chrysalis estaba en un gran dilema: Aceptar la propuesta (y esperar que el unicornio no la traicionara) ayudaría a su colmena a subsistir y recuperarse rápidamente, pero ella tendría que rebajarse a los deseos de ese potro y quebrantaría la regla fundamental de los cambiantes de no relacionarse con otras especies. Negarse mantendría las cosas a como estaban antes de meterse con el potro casado, pero de no encontrar a un sustituto de Shining Armor, corría el riesgo de condenar a su colmena a regresar a un estado crítico del que podría no recuperarse.

Al poco tiempo, ella cerró las llaves de la regadera y arregló su melena que se había esponjado por el exceso de vapor en la habitación. La decisión estaba tomada y se vio al espejo una última vez para llenarse de valor por lo que estaba apunto de hacer y que sabía que probablemente se arrepentiría.

Finalmente, Chrysalis salió del cálido cuarto de baño y entró a la lujosa y fría habitación donde el dueño de esta ya la esperaba sentado al borde de la cama matrimonial.

—¿Y qué tal te sentió tu segundo baño?

—Guárdate tus palabras bonitas para tu esposa y terminemos por una vez con esto.

El unicornio chasqueó su lengua y movió la cabeza por la falta de sutileza de la chica.

—Entonces, ¿qué has decidido?

—Antes de darte mi respuesta, quiero saber dos cosas.

—Adelante.

—Primero ¿qué garantía tengo de que esto sólo quedará entre tú y yo?

Shining Armor se quedó pensando unos segundos sosteniendo su barbilla con un casco.

—¿Siendo francos? Ninguna. Te puedo dar mi palabra como caballero pero…

—Grrr… ¡Eso no vale nada!

—Sí, imaginé que dirías eso… Pero de la misma forma, ¿qué garantía tengo yo de que no vendrá un ejército cambiante a invadir el castillo en medio de nuestro… intercambio de mutuos beneficios?

Chrysalis estaba a punto de responderle, pero sabía que no era sensato comentar con el enemigo que su pueblo no estaba en las mejores condiciones para pelear.

—Eso pensé. Lo único que puedo prometerte es que si en algún momento sospechas algo de mí, podemos terminar con nuestro acuerdo de inmediato. Y puedo esperar la misma cortesía de tu parte, ¿verdad?

La reina permaneció callada y pensativa, analizando si encontraba una pizca de mentira o malicia en las emociones del potro, pero como de costumbre, él hablaba con total honestidad… o al menos le hacía creer eso a su percepción emocional.

—¿Y cuál es tu otra duda? —El unicornio la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué pasaría si no acepto? ¿Vas a tratar de detenerme? ¿A silenciarme permanentemente?

El humor alegre y optimista que tenía Shining Armor se esfumó enseguida, su rostro adoptó un semblante más serio y se puso de pie, luego se acercó a la cambiante y Chrysalis, por primera vez, sintió un escalofrío al ver que el poni la encaraba tan decidido.

—En situaciones normales, y como capitán de la Guardia Real al servicio de su majestad, la princesa Celestia, sería mi deber encargarme de cualquier amenaza potencial en Equestria, incluyéndote… —El semental hizo una breve pausa y luego miró con más suavidad a la hembra—… pero ciertamente, esto no es una situación normal. No quiero que aceptes este trato si no estás de acuerdo con ello, y tampoco quiero que te sientas obligada a aceptar. Si decides no seguir con esto, no haré nada, simplemente fingiremos que esta conversación nunca existió y seguiremos con nuestras vidas.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Así de fácil? ¿Me dejarías ir así como así? —cuestionó Chrysalis confundida.

—Por ahora, sí, y si nos volviéramos a ver, tendría la obligación de capturarte y juzgarte por tus crímenes contra Equestria, y nada más. Aunque no valga nada para ti, tienes mi palabra de que así será.

Era extraño, pero por primera vez desde que Chrysalis supo que Shining Armor era consciente de su engaño, se sentía tranquila. Las palabras y las emociones del potro parecían ser sinceras, y aunque aún no bajaría la guardia, le daría al unicornio el beneficio de la duda.

—Muy bien, Shining Armor. Aunque lo siga considerando una reverenda estupidez, aceptaré tu mentado acuerdo, y aunque no confió ni en ti ni en tu palabra, voy a darte una oportunidad…

El semental sonrió y tomó a la hembra por ambos cascos.

—Excelente elección, Chrysalis, ¡te prometo que no te arrepentirás!

A ella la tomó por sorpresa la efusividad del macho y tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar y apartarse de él con brusquedad.

—¡Suéltame, infeliz! ¿Quién te dio permiso de tocarme? ¡Y ya te dije que me llames reina Chrysalis, tarado!

—Je, lo siento, pero ya me conoces, sabes que no puedo ocultar mi felicidad…

—Sólo un idiota como tú se alegraría tanto por engañar a su esposa.

—Y también sabes cómo arruinarme el buen humor —refunfuñó.

—Yo podría decir lo mismo de ti… —Suspiró malhumorada—. Como sea, Tampoco creas que por aceptar tu estúpido trato voy a hacer lo que quieras.

—¡Claro! No esperaría menos, pero yo también espero que lleguemos a un buen acuerdo sobre eso. Si gustas sentarte, podemos discutirlo…

—No gracias, creo que por ahora basta que haya accedido, y me parece que ya he hablado suficiente contigo por un día, ya debo irme…

En ese momento, Chrysalis hizo reaparecer las dos vasijas de amor que había ocultado con un hechizo y sin importarle mucho que el potro las viera, se disponía a llevárselas en su lomo.

—¿Acaso esas son…?

—Obviamente son mis polvos mágicos para esparcir amor y felicidad a todos los potrillos de Equestria —mencionó la cambiante con ironía.

—¿Ahí almacenas el amor que me robas, cierto?

—Eres un poni muy listo, ¿lo sabías? —ella continuó respondiendo con sorna mientras se llevaba su alforja a la espalda con dificultad.

Sorpresivamente, una aura mágica que no pertenecía a Chrysalis la ayudó a colocarse la importante carga.

—Vaya, pesa más de lo que parece, ¿llevarás esto sola?

—¿Qué crees que haces, sabandija? —ella se acomodó la alforja con su propia magia, mirando al semental con recelo.

—Yo sólo… trataba de ayudarte.

—¿Y quién te lo pidió? ¡Métete en tus propios asuntos!

—Ok, ok, tranquila, no te enojes. Es sólo que mi madre me enseñó a siempre ayudar a quien lo necesite, especialmente a una yegua que…

—¿¡Pues por qué no vas a pedirle más consejos y me dejas en paz!? —le contestó furiosa—. Grábate muy bien esto en tu pequeña cabeza, Shining Armor: El hecho de que hayamos llegado a una tregua no significa que mágicamente seamos amigos, amantes o algo más, ¡Tú y yo no somos más que enemigos mortales, y siempre lo seremos! ¡Y que no se te olvide! ¿¡Entendido!?

Shining Armor en vez de sentirse ofendido o intimidado por las ácidas palabras de la monarca, simplemente asintió con una risa arrogante.

—Lo comprendo bien, Chry… reina Chrysalis, pero el hecho de ser enemigos jurados no es razón para que no haya cortesía entre nosotros. Si lo prefieres, puedes tratarme con hostilidad, pero no esperes algo así de mi parte… no va conmigo, su majestad.

—Feh, imbécil —bufó exasperada. Ese potro estaba colmando su paciencia. Acabaría con él en ese instante si no lo necesitara tanto—. Haz lo que quieras, ¡pero no pienses que fingir ser un respetable y noble caballero me va a hacer cambiar de opinión!

—No espero que lo haga. Simplemente te digo que no es lo mío —suspiró mientras se encogía de hombros.

Sin más tiempo que perder, Chrysalis comenzó a elevarse con sus alas y mientras salía por la ventana, un hechizo de ocultamiento la volvió prácticamente invisible. Ella se disponía a salir cuando una voz desde atrás la retuvo.

—¿Qué? ¿No hay beso de despedida? —mencionó Shining Armor en voz alta.

En respuesta, un peine que Chrysalis había usado para cepillarse salió volando y estuvo a punto de golpear al semental si este no se hubiera agachado a tiempo.

—¡Qué yegua! —exclamó con júbilo.

Luego de quedarse unos minutos viendo hacia la ventana, el semental ponderó que pese a saber que había tomado la peor decisión como soldado, como esposo y hasta como poni, debía de admitir que jamás se había sentido tan bien haciendo lo incorrecto.

* * *

_ —¡AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

_ Usando esferas mágicas como proyectiles, Shining Armor lanzaba con furia orbes color magenta hacía el mar. Aunque su especialidad era formar barreras mágicas, en su entrenamiento como soldado había aprendido a usar dichos escudos ofensivamente cuál si fueran balas de cañón, y en ese momento, el unicornio usaba el mismo hechizo para partir las olas y desaparecer cuanto obstáculo se le atravesara enfrente._

_ En plena alba y sin importarle ser bañado por una fría brisa matutina, el semental estaba furioso en una solitaria y apartada playa de Puerto Caballo; en vez de pasar la mañana durmiendo con su esposa, el potro desquitaba su frustración e ira creciente con cada momento que recordaba el enorme engaño que había vivido._

_ Muy tarde se dio cuenta que se había casado con la Cadance equivocada._

_ No tuvo tiempo de asimilarlo, todo fue tan confuso y pasó tan deprisa que no había tenido oportunidad de analizarlo con calma, pero en pocas palabras, el día de su boda una reina de una especie que se creía un mito, había suplantado a su novia y trató de casarse con él para comenzar un plan para conquistar Equestria, por suerte su hermana había intervenido y junto con su verdadera prometida y el amor que sentía por ella, fueron capaces de desterrar a tan terribles criaturas y salvar el día. Y para no complicarse más, la boda se reanudó unas horas después y Shining Armor y Cadance se casaron para darle un final feliz a ese asombroso cuento de hadas._

_ Pero la verdad es que su historia estaba lejos de terminar y definitivamente no le deparaba mucha felicidad._

_ Desde que besó a su esposa luego de decir “Acepto” frente al altar, Shining Armor había tenido un mal presentimiento, pero no le tomó importancia pensando que era normal debido a las circunstancias vividas, pero todo fue de mal en peor conforme él y Cadance llegaron a Puerto Caballo a disfrutar de su luna de miel. El Semental no imaginó que no se había casado con la Candance que hizo vibrar como nunca su corazón estas últimas semanas, sino que había contraído nupcias con la Cadance de siempre, la que nunca aprendió como besarlo y la que aparentemente tampoco supo como hacer el amor._

_ Como macho, Shining Armor reconocía que tener intimidad con una yegua siempre había sido placentero, pero hacerlo con la Cadance de la que se había enamorado en cuerpo y alma era infinitamente diferente a la yegua que a partir de ese día y el resto de su vida llamaría esposa._

_ Las mismas quejas que lo habían orillado a intentar cancelar su matrimonio se repetían: besos tímidos, sin pasión, torpes, sin poder prolongarlos con su lengua, y un gran etc.; pero ahora se le sumaban más quejas respecto a la forma de hacer el amor: caricias nulas, falta de intensidad, hacerlo con reservas con el miedo de ser demasiado brusco, terminar afuera de ella porque no quería arriesgarse a embarazarse aún. La lista mental que había enumerado el potro sólo le hacía hervir más y más la sangre._

_ —¡AHHHHHHHHH! ¿¡POR QUÉ!? ¿¡POR QUÉ!?_

_ Gastando innecesariamente una gran cantidad de magia, el unicornio produjo una enorme esfera de energía que inmediatamente azotó enfrente de él, ocasionando que una gran cantidad de agua salada salpicara todo su cuerpo y que su cabellera se esparciera alborotadamente sobre su frente._

_ —No… no es justo…_

_ Después de descargar su furia y desahogarse un poco físicamente, su mente había entrado en conflicto. ¿De quién era culpa todo esto? ¿Quién merecía todo su odio y desprecio por esta horrible jugada de la vida? Cadance, la verdadera y su actual esposa, pese a no ser la yegua que esperaba, no tenía la culpa; ella fue suplantada aparentemente antes de que Shining Armor decidiera cancelar su matrimonio originalmente y seguramente nunca supo sus intenciones de dejarla, odiarla por eso sería injusto, pero aprender a amarla así tampoco era algo que le agradara al potro._

_ ¿Entonces quién cascos fue la maldita culpable y villana absoluta de todo su infortunio? ¿Acaso fue la desgraciada doble de Cadance? ¿Esa maldita bruja sin corazón que tomó su apariencia y le hizo sentir cosas que ni la Cadance original ni ninguna otra yegua le había hecho sentir antes? Él quería odiarla, tenía razones de sobra para hacerlo, incluso ya había gastado gran parte de sus energías en maldecir a aquel ser despreciable del que nunca supo su nombre y que apenas podía recordar su apariencia, que jugó con él y lo utilizó para sus crueles y ambiciosos planes de conquista y usurpación… y aún así… su odio no era auténtico. Estaba molesto. Estaba furioso. Estaba iracundo. Pero sobre todo eso, estaba triste, infinitamente triste, porque la primera y quizás la única yegua que podría atreverse a decir que amó con sinceridad no fue más que una simple ilusión y, una que se había desvanecido para siempre, como las huellas de la arena de la playa en la que estaba parado._

_ Pese a ser un soldado valiente, fuerte, que había aprendido a tolerar el dolor como pocos ponis serían capaz de soportar, pese a hacer honor a su marca y ser un escudo con una fortaleza interna formidable, Shining Armor se partía por dentro. El agua y la sal que escurría de su rostro ya no sólo provenía del mar, el semental estaba llorando al entender que sólo existía un culpable en esta situación._

_ —¿Por qué… por qué…? ¿¡POR QUÉ MALDITA SEA POR QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!? _

_ En el fondo Shining Armor sentía que aunque diversos factores lo habían llevado a este momento, el culpable central de todas estas desgracias era él: Su antiguo capitán lo había incitado a buscar esposa, pero el unicornio fue el que aceptó seguir esa ridícula condición para ser ascendido; sus padres siempre habían querido que sentara cabeza, pero él fue el que se apresuró a conseguir esposa sin tomarse el tiempo para hacerlo; Cadance lo amaba desde que eran pequeños y siempre quiso casarse con él, pero el semental accedió a desposarse con ella más por interés que por verdadero amor; la falsa Cadance dio pistas claras de que ella no era la misma poni que él conocía, pero Shining Armor quedó embelesado por la lujuria y el amor que ninguna otra yegua le había dado hasta ese día y, pese a su mejor juicio, decidió seguir con la boda que más tarde se convirtió en una terrible pesadilla que él había orquestado todo este tiempo._

_ El corcel indomable de Canterlot se encontraba tendido en la arena, deseando que la corriente se lo llevara, pues en ese momento sentía que quizás sería lo mejor que le podría pasar, pues en su situación actual, Shining Armor sentía que no tenía forma de salir de aquel predicamento. Aunque no amara a la verdadera Cadance, no podía anular su matrimonio a menos de un día de haberse casado sólo porque pensó que era alguien más, sería un golpe devastador para sus padres, para Twilight y obviamente la misma Cadance. Escapar y buscar a su verdadero amor, además de irresponsable, era completamente descabellado, sobre todo porque aún sabiendo quién era y dónde vivía (y suponiendo que aún estuviera con vida luego de ese espectacular combinación de su magia y la de Cadance) sería ridículo que él y aquella cruel monarca que suplantó a su esposa y quiso conquistar el reino que juró proteger con su vida pudieran retomar su relación como si nada._

_ El destino de Shining Armor por primera vez en toda su vida estaba tallado en roca y no había forma de cambiarlo: De ahora en adelante tendría que aprender a amar a la Cadance con la que se casó y tratar de ser feliz con eso, o seguir soñando en la Cadance que alguna vez amó y que quizás nunca existió._

_ El alguna vez indomable corcel de Canterlot había sido finalmente domado._

* * *

Aunque Chrysalis se había marchado de su ventana desde hacía mucho, Shining Armor aún veía el firmamento desde el último lugar dónde la vio esa noche, aunque más que pensar en ella estuvo rememorando todas las cosas que le llevaron hasta ese momento y a hacer lo que acababa de hacer. Por varias noches, desde el día que había perdido las ganas de vivir, el unicornio había deseado con toda su alma una oportunidad como esta, un milagro, una bocanada de aire, una pequeña miga de esperanza que lo hiciera sentir aquello que hace bastante tiempo añoraba. Así que no iba a desaprovechar su única y quizás última oportunidad de ser libre nuevamente.

Si la vida y sus circunstancias se habían encargado de domar su espíritu, él era el único que podía liberarse de sus cadenas. Al menos, lo haría las próximas noches en que no estuviera con su esposa.

—Chrysalis… —susurró una última vez esa noche el alguna vez corcel indomable de Canterlot. El nombre de la temible reina de los cambiantes lo reconfortaba más que asustarlo.

Por fin conocía el nombre de su pesadilla favorita.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos una vez más! Después de siglos sin actualizar, por fin pude subir un nuevo capítulo de este fanfic y actualizar. Una disculpa por la demora, pero en verdad en este tiempos de crisis mundial me ha pasado de todo; y en el ámbito de los fanfics, la falta de inspiración, bloqueos de escritor y la pereza han sido mis peores enemigos. ¡Pero por fin pude terminar un capítulo más de esta historia! Ojalá que este nada corto capítulo sea de su agrado.
> 
> Como habrán notado, este capítulo tiene una estructura diferente a los anteriores, aunque yo prefiero escribir de manera lineal y sin ponerme a jugar con los saltos de tiempo (salvo en algunos momentos importantes), en este capítulo quería abordar un poco el pasado de Shining Armor para explicar los motivos que lo orillaron a ser lo que es en esta historia, por lo que consideré importante retroceder un poco en el tiempo y ponernos en los zapatos, o más bien, en las herraduras de este burro de color enamorado, espero no confundirlos con la narración de este capítulo. Aunque no es como lo había planeado originalmente (pues quería hacerlo mucho más extenso y detallado), espero que la historia baste para que conozcan mejor a aquel corcel indomable de Canterlot (confió en que sabrán la referencia al título del capítulo). Y aunque parezca que Chrysalis no participó mucho en este capítulo, estoy seguro de que si leen con atención podrán encontrarla por ahí.
> 
> Muchas gracias a todas las personas que han estado leyendo esta historia, especialmente a quienes han ido dejando sus reviews y a aquellos lectores interesados por ver si iba a continuar este fic que me mandaron mensaje privado. Me disculpo de nuevo por tardarme tanto, pero créanme que sus bellas palabras e interés por esta fea historia me motivaron mucho a seguir escribiendo. ¡Muchísimas gracias de verdad!
> 
> Así que bueno, eso es todo por ahora, no me encuentro aún recuperado de mi falta de inspiración y aún sufro de flojera crónica, por lo que no puedo prometer actualizar un nuevo capítulo pronto (además de que debo actualizar mis otras historias en emisión), pero si espero tener un nuevo capítulo antes de que acabe el año. Al menos si puedo asegurarles que voy a esforzarme mucho en escribir el siguiente capítulo y publicarlo en menos tiempo que este.
> 
> Saludos y nos estamos viendo.
> 
> Créditos: La imagen de portada del capítulo no fue hecha por mí y no tiene artista a quien acreditar


End file.
